


Collars and Crossbows

by Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Collars & Crossbows [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha / Omega, Angst, D/s, Hurt / Comfort, Kink, M/M, Past Abuse, Rickyl Writers' Group, Spanking, collaring, unfair punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dom/ Sub, relationships are the norm in this world but Alpha/Omega are rare…)The world is in chaos and they are just trying to survive the best they know how but when Sophia is turned and Lori finds out she’s pregnant the group struggles to pull it together. Shane is alive, Rick knows about Shane and Lori and has ended it with her, and Daryl is struggling to find his place in the group and deal with losing Merle.  (Ok I suck at summaries but just read it please!)</p>
<p>Warnings: D/s relationship, collaring, kink, spanking, mentions of abuse, Non-Con, torture and loads of angst. This is a M/M slash fic. You don’t like don’t read. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own The Walking Dead, its people or its story line. Any mistakes are my own as I don’t typically use a beta, I prefer to post updates quickly. Flashbacks will be in Italic.</p>
<p>Personal Note: Again I am not good at writing but I do it because its fun and I enjoy it. I hope you will too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic about D/s relationship of Rick and Daryl and I love the idea of Alpha and Omega because I love the thought of Knotting and I love seeing a strong, powerful man taken to a submissive headspace turning over all control of pain or pleasure, to show that amount of trust in someone. I hope someone will enjoy my attempt. Thanks!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick scrubbed his hands over his face before shoving a finger in Shane’s chest. “You need to get your shit together Shane before you get someone killed! I appreciate you think you’re trying to do the right thing but getting other people killed is not acceptable! You’re my best friend and I appreciate you looking out for Carl when you thought something had happened to me but you are NOT his father!”

“I know that but Lori is mine and I’m not going to let her get hurt because you can’t man up and deal with things!” His head snapped back with the force of the fist connecting to his jaw.

“Don’t you dare tell me how to deal with things! You may be threatening to everyone else but you know that don’t work with me,” he growled.

Shane reluctantly backed down knowing that if it came to a fight he would come out on bottom. Rick was kind and compassionate but when he was tested he could put most any Dom in their place. “We need to do something Rick, one way or another.”

“I agree but I’m still not convinced Fort Benning is the right choice!”

“Rick! Shane!” Glenn yelled running toward them. “Andrea and Lori are starting trouble again.”

“What now?” Shane sighed.

“Daryl,” was all Glenn said before they took off running toward camp.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl had gone to search for a water source trying to work off some of the anger and frustration he was feeling. His brother was gone, yes Merle was a dick and he understood that he got out of control but to handcuff him on a roof and leave him as walker bait? Going back and finding nothing but his hand then the fight to get Glenn back mad his anger worse. At least he knew he was alive and he wouldn’t stop looking for him. He could hear his voice in his head mocking him for helping these people. Telling him what a loser he was for letting them use him and worst of all what a pussy he was for going weak in the knees every time ‘officer friendly’ spoke to him.

He’d been berated all his life, his personality was very dominating and aggressive because he had to protect himself from predators including his father and brother. When he reached puberty his father nearly killed him when he realized what Daryl was, an Omega which was very special and would have been celebrated in other circles but to his family it meant he was weak because he would be dominated by someone. He had blown it all off as a myth because he’d never met another Omega and had only ever heard of two Alpha’s that existed, besides he was not going to be anyone’s bitch, that was until he met Rick Grimes. The day Rick walked into camp he wanted to drop to his knees and bare his neck and he hated it because he thought it made him weak. Needless to say he had been in a pissy mood the past few days grumbling and trying to avoid everyone, which had worked until today.

Andrea looked up as Daryl walked back into camp empty handed. “You didn’t find any water?” He walked past her and didn’t say anything. As he passed she grabbed his crossbow and started mocking him. “I’m bad ass Daryl Dixon everyone should be afraid of me,” she taunted. “Please this isn’t hard to use,” she rolled her eyes. “Just because you can shoot a deer you think it makes you something important? Please,” she huffed. She hated the fact that he got attention from the men in the camp, attention he obviously didn’t even want because he’d always just walk away.

“What is your problem?” he asked angrily, no one touched his Crossbow. “Give me back my damn bow, Barbie before I break your neck,” he growled. He’d never hit a woman before but he wasn’t sure she’d qualify as a woman anyway.

“You hit her you’ll have to go through me,” Lori stepped up.

“I ain’t got a problem with that either Olive Oil!”

“Yeah? You think Rick will let you?”

He reached to try to grab the bow but she kicked out at him nailing him in the groin causing him to double over and groan in pain, both women laughed. “You bitch!” he growled scaring Andrea causing her to accidently squeeze the trigger of the crossbow launching an arrow into his arm. He hit the ground holding his arm crying out in pain.

“What the hell?” Rick roared as he and Shane ran into the fray.

Shane grabbed the crossbow from Andrea “What the hell are you doin?” he yelled. “You could have killed him!” He shook his head, “Go to my tent, both of you! Don’t move until I say otherwise!”

“Yes sir,” they both nodded and took off to do as the Dom said.

Daryl had rolled to his feet ignoring Rick’s protests, arrow still jutting from his arm. “Son of a bitch!” he growled pulling at the arrow.

“Let us help you,” Rick tried to sooth him.

“Help me? Like you helped my brother? This is what happens when a Dixon wears out his usefulness for you people!”

“That’s not fair Daryl. What happened to Merle is a lot different then what just happened to you and you know it. He tried to kill T Dog.” Rick explained. He tried hard to hide how much he was drawn to the archer since he’d found the group. There was something about Daryl that made him feel like he was just on the verge of losing control of his senses, like he wanted to bend him over and take him in front of everyone, to mark him as his own but he didn’t know if Daryl would be willing and he wasn’t the kind of Dom that took by force.

“Yeah whatever,” he huffed stalking toward his motorcycle.

Rick grabbed the younger man’s good arm yanking him to a halt, “Stop Daryl!”

The pain that surged through his arm caused him to gasp as he was stopped by the strong hand and he couldn’t help the tremble that ran through him at the harsh command. He hated the fact that he wanted to fall to his knees every time the Sheriff spoke. He finally registered that he was saying something about needing to take care of the arrow so Daryl reached up and pulled the wooden bolt out of his arm dragging the feathered end through the wound before tossing against Rick’s chest in an act of defiance.

Rick shoved him hard against the side of the RV and pinned him there, “I said enough!” He saw the flash in Daryl’s eyes, smelled the submissive scent that only people like him could pick up and he knew that Daryl wanted to submit to him. He also knew that he was defiant to the extreme and if he took on the challenge of taming Dixon it would be a true test of his fortitude. If? Who was he kidding? He knew he was going to make him his boy without a doubt. He pressed his body against Daryl’s smashing him hard against the RV giving him no room to move then pressed their foreheads together. He held fast when he tried to fight to get free not allowing him an inch of movement. “Look at me.” His command was met with a defiant turn of the head. “I said look at me boy!”

He swallowed past the lump in his dry throat trying to ignore the fact that all the blood in his body, not currently seeping from his arm, headed south at the barked order. He didn’t understand what was happening, he’d never wanted to submit to anyone in his life but it was like his body was on auto pilot when he was around Rick. He stilled and lifted his head enough to do what he was ordered to do, locking eyes with the Sheriff.

He saw the moment the shift happened, felt it in Daryl’s body language as blue eyes locked with his own. “You are going to sit down and let us take care of that arm before it gets infected then you and I are going to have a long overdue talk. Understand?” He accepted the nod as an answer this time stepping back so he could move.

Once the archer sat down and Rick was satisfied he wasn’t going to run he called for Carol to bring the first aid supplies. Cleaning the wound was tricky because there was debris that had to be cleaned out and it took them both to get it treated and bound. Daryl never made a sound nor showed a sign of outward pain though he knew it had to be excruciating. When they were finished and Carol had taken the supplies back to the car he leaned close to the hunter and whispered, “Good boy.” Daryl’s eyes shot up, wide and he could have sworn he saw a flash of vulnerability in their depths.

“You ok?” Shane asked taking a quick step back when Rick turned. He knew that look he was in full on alpha mode and he couldn’t help but smirk at his friend. “Easy big dog.”

Rick relaxed his stance a little and shook his head at Shane they’d been friends so long that they knew each other’s actions. “He will be alright,” he put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and he jumped like a skittish colt.

“What do you want to do with Andrea and Lori,” he asked. Lori was Shane’s girl but Andrea didn’t have a Dom, either way with Rick being the Alpha he had a say in punishments.

“I’ll leave it in your hands for now,” he abdicated to Shane.

He nodded looking between the Sheriff and the Hunter knowing the connection was there and hoping that things would go well for his friend. “I will make sure you get some space,” he nodded his head and went to deal with the errant women.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl stood in the tent in front of Rick, shifting his weight from foot to foot trying to process what he’d just heard. Rick wanted him, wanted to own him and he was actually giving him a choice. He wasn’t going to try and force him he was going to let him decide for himself if he wanted to submit and it scared the hell out of him. What if Rick was just going to use him? What if he was going to become the ‘pussy’ that Merle and his dad always said he was? If this was wrong why did it feel so right?

He could see the war going on inside his head and he reached out and ran his hand over Daryl’s jaw before lifting his chin. “It’s ok to say no if you don’t want to do this Daryl.”

He pressed his face against Rick’s hand, skin tingling at the touch and he felt a sense of calm take over. “I..I want to but I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never been anyone’s bitch before,” he lowered his head only to have Rick roughly jerk it back up, anger in his eyes.

“You are no one’s bitch! If you think that’s what this will be then you’re wrong! Being submissive is not about weakness, not about abuse or giving up your own life Daryl and if that’s what you’ve experienced in the past then no wonder you’re so nervous all the time.”

“I’ve never experienced it,” he said almost too softly to hear. “What if I screw it up?”

“I won’t let you. I will teach you what you need to do.”

“You will?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “It’s my job but Daryl you have to submit to me fully. Everything will be in my control at first. Once we establish things then we can slide in and out of the roles easier but you need to know something, this isn’t a game for me. I do not take a submissive lightly so don’t come into this thinking you can see someone else or take another Dom without a fight.”

“You wouldn’t take other people? Like Shane has?”

“No that’s not something I do.”

“What about Lori? She’s married to you but with Shane does that mean she’s with you too?”

“No, she and I divorced before the world went to shit. We were gonna tell Carl the day I got shot but then all of this started and Shane told them I’d died.” He looked down toeing at the bottom of the tent with his boot, “We never really loved each other. Shane kept teasing me in high school about my lack of experience compared to all of his conquests so I went for the easy target. Little did I know she was the one Shane had real feelings for,” he laughed. “Our, my first time,” he amended, “she got pregnant and that was that.”

“You married her so you could take care of the kid?”

“Thought it was the right thing to do,” he shrugged. “I was never happy, she was only happy because she was banging Shane every day. I just never found anyone else that interested me so I didn’t get in a hurry to move on. Gave Carl some time to get old enough to be able to deal with it all and he has.” He saw relief on Daryl’s face at his explanation.

He took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves, “I’m a pain in the ass and I don’t listen well.”

Rick chuckled at that, “I’m aware but I’m a patient man and I have ways to make you learn. Some you’ll like and some you won’t.”

“Yes,” his eyes were cast to the floor and his voice trembled.

Rick thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. “Look me in the eyes Daryl,” blue eyes met his without hesitation. “Good boy,” he smiled and kissed him lips meeting softly at first then Rick deepened it by slipping his tongue in and exploring his mouth until it was all his as he wrapped his strong arms around Daryl pulling their bodies close together. They kiss until all the tension in the hunter has melted away.

He stepped back smiling as Daryl instinctually followed him. Rick sat on the cot, “on your knees Daryl, directly in front of me.” There was a second of hesitation but he went to his knees positioning himself directly between Rick’s knees. “Hands flat on your thighs unless I tell you otherwise.” He watched as he complied quickly, eager to please. “For the next little while you will be dependent on me for everything that includes food, water even permission to go to the bathroom.”

“What?” he didn’t know if he could do that.

“You will depend on me for everything and that is not optional,” he said firmly. “The only freedom you will have is to defend yourself against walkers understood?” He got a nod in response. “I want you to use your words when we discuss this stuff so I know there are no misunderstandings ok?”

“Yes.”

“You will stay by my side understood?”

“Yes.”

“When I sit down you can either sit in my lap, at my feet or in a chair next to me if I give you permission to do so.”

Daryl had seen several of the others on their knees in camp, hell Shane had Lori blowing him in front of everyone after Carl and Sophia went to bed so he could kneel. “Ok.”

“There will be punishments for broken rules but I will never punish you for something you didn’t know or give you a rule that is impossible for you to follow. I will never set you up to fail.” His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he smelt the pheromones Daryl was releasing and he leaned toward his shoulder. “God I want to mark you.”

“Ok,” was so simple and quick that it took Rick’s breath.

“Not yet,” he was tempted but it wasn’t the time. “That bond will come later right now you rely on me.”

He stood and Daryl followed suit standing beside him as he’d been told to do and they walked out of the tent together over to the fire where everyone was sitting, eating dinner. Rick sat down chair and without hesitation Daryl dropped to his knees next to his leg. Everyone stared at them and Daryl turned bright red and began to fidget so Rick placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck calming him down and centering him.

Carol brought two plates over too them and Rick took them both and combined them. “Face me please,” he said softly. Daryl complied turning so he was looking at Rick. The sheriff ate a few bites then held the fork out for Daryl, he shyly accepted it.

Being fed by Rick was one of the most intimate things he’d ever experienced and he hadn’t expected the feeling it gave him. After a few bites he accepted the drink of water that Rick offered and nearly purred when he smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. When they had finished their food his mind was wondering thinking about everything that had happened and wondering how this would change everything for him in the group. Lost in thought he lowered his head resting it on Rick’s thigh.

Shane who was sitting next to Rick talking to him about where they should go saw Daryl lay his head down and shook his head. “How the hell did you do that so fast?”

Rick smiled and continued to run his hand through Daryl’s hair. “He’s my omega.”

Shane’s jaw fell open, “What? He’s an Omega?”

Everyone looked up when Shane’s voice rose and started murmuring and staring again and he felt Daryl tense under his hand and sit back up fidgeting. Before he could do anything Andrea walked up in front of him. “I’m sorry for the trouble today Rick.”

“The apology goes to Daryl not me,” he arched a brow at her knowing that she knew better. He heard Shane sigh.

“I’m sorry Daryl.”

She didn’t sound convincing and Rick didn’t like the way she was looking down at his boy. “Your apology is not accepted,” Rick’s voice held a warning. “I suggest you go rethink your delivery and try again tomorrow.”

“I..” she started.

“Go!” Shane growled pointing to his tent.

They all sat around the fire discussing the future plan and the majority decided that the CDC was the place to go. People started slipping off to their tents or sleeping bags to get rest before the hot sun rose and made them miserable. He stood and again Daryl followed as he walked a little ways into the wood line. “Bathroom,” he said as he turned and started relieving himself on a tree. Daryl started to put a little more distance between them so he could pee too. “Right here,” Rick warned.

“What are you gonna watch or something?”

He tucked himself away and turned standing nose to nose with Daryl. “I will hold it while you piss if that’s what I want to do because it belongs to me,” he growled.

He nearly shuddered at the pleasure that ran through his entire body at that statement and had to quickly turn to hide the evidence from view. It took him a few minutes to urinate with Rick standing so close but his bladder finally cooperated. The walk back to the tent was uncomfortable because it was hard to stuff his erection back in his jeans right without drawing attention to it.

Back inside the tent Rick watched as Daryl took an extra blanket off of the small table and spread it on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Making a place for me to sleep,” he explained.

“Come here.” Daryl stepped up to him as instructed. “You sleep with me unless told otherwise.” He pulled him against his own body with one hand on his neck and the other on his hip then kissed him, grinding his own erection against Daryl’s making him moan. “You were a good boy tonight.” Daryl’s smile made his heart flutter and he vowed to do whatever it took to see it more often. “I think you earned a little reward.” He turned so that the back of Daryl’s knees hit the cot causing him to fall back and Rick laid on top of him grinding down against him as he kissed him.

Daryl couldn’t stop his hips from bucking as Rick’s hard member pressed against his chasing the pleasure it caused and the things he was doing with his mouth and the scruff on his face making his skin tingle combined with the fact that it had been an embarrassingly long time since he’d trusted anyone enough to be with them he was close to losing it already. “Oh god!” he gasped when Rick reached into his pants and took him out stroking him. “Please,” he pleaded trying to move his hips to feel more of the sweet friction. When he felt Rick’s hard cock touching his own, his big hand stroking them both together he couldn’t hold back any longer. His release was hard and fast and he clinched his jaw fisting the sheets keeping silent as he was rocked by the orgasm shooting white ropes of cum on Rick’s hand and his own belly.

Rick loved the feel of Daryl’s thick cock in his hand and couldn’t wait to explore him more but tonight was a reward not playtime. He worked his hand over both of their members at the same time and was amazed that Daryl could be so silent as he came but when he felt the member jerk and twitch against his own he followed with his own release biting down on his neck as he did so careful to avoid that gland for now. He made sure Daryl never saw the knot that formed as he came because he didn’t want to scare him.

Rick picked up a cloth and cleaned and tucked himself away before cleaning his boy. As he wiped him off he frowned when Daryl whimpered at the touch. At first he thought it was just because he was hyper sensitive but he looked closer and saw a bruise forming on the right side of his groin and testicle. Daryl started squirming, the inspection of such a personal area making him uncomfortable. “Stop it,” he warned lifting the sac into his hand and rolling it to check for sensitivity and Daryl hissed. “What caused this?”

“Lori kicked me today when we were arguing,” he explained trying his best to be still.

“When you’re hurt you are to tell me right away understand?”

“I didn’t know it caused a bruise,” he explained.

He tucked Daryl away then climbed in bed next to him pulling him so that he was half laying on top of him with his head resting on Rick’s chest. “We will check it again in the morning,” he kissed his head. “Sleep now love.” Soon they were both asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

They had made it to the CDC, found out that Jenner was the only man left standing and had more questions than answers for them. The only good thing was that they would be able to sleep safely in the comfort of a bed tonight and they ate their first meal in several days. The other’s indulged in wine but Rick didn’t and wouldn’t allow Daryl any either which was ok with him, he really didn’t like drinking. Now they were standing in a bedroom with an in suite bathroom that had a shower. A shower with hot water.

Rick sat their stuff down on the dresser before guiding Daryl into the bathroom and flipping on the light. “Take your shoes and socks off,” he did the same as Daryl complied. He leaned in kissing him softly loving the way that Daryl had become so compliant over the past week. “I’m proud of the progress you’ve made,” he smiled as color rushed to his boys face. He reached up and began unbuttoning the sleeveless shirt the hunter always wore when Daryl covered his hands with his own. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t,” he bit his lip nervously, “I don’t look good.”

Rick arched his brow ducking his head so he could catch Daryl’s eyes, “I think I will be the judge of that.”

“But,” he hedged. He wanted to see his alpha and be with him more than anything but he was ashamed of what he would see and if it would change how he thought of him.

He lifted Daryl’s chin in his hand, “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” instantly.

“Then you do what I say, understood?”

“Yes sir,” he dropped his hands at his sides and allowed Rick to remove his clothes. He stood stock still as he circled him, inspecting every inch of his body with and appraisal that left Daryl feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life.

He had known Daryl’s life had not been great but he hadn’t realized just how bad it had been until he saw the scars adorning the man’s body. He circled him taking in every detail committing them all to memory. Tone chest and abs, tan skin, firm legs, strong arms, broad shoulders, the round globes of his ass begging to be touched and the sight of the flesh hanging between his thighs, thick and nearly as long as his own had his own member pressing painfully against the zipper in his jeans. He licked his lips before leaning in and whispering, “Beautiful.”

He released a shuttering breath glad that he wasn’t repulsed by what he saw.

He turned the shower on and adjusted the water before quickly stripping off his own clothes and climbing in under the hot spray. He made quick work of washing himself before opening the shower door and motioning for Daryl to join him.

He stepped inside with Rick the spray of hot water felt so good on his tense muscles that he couldn’t help but sigh. He allowed Rick to shampoo his hair getting lost in the feeling of him scrubbing his scalp and rinsing the lather off.

Rick worked soap into a cloth then started washing his boy beginning at his face and working down spending a little extra time teasing his nipples into harden peaks working down his stomach before wrapping the cloth around his now hard shaft and taking care to give it enough attention to draw a moan from him.

Daryl nearly whined when Rick stopped his paying attention to his straining erection and moved down washing each thigh and leg. He moved to his back and worked each knotted muscle until he was pressing his hands against the wall for support. “Mmmm,” he purred turning to hug Rick, leaning against his chest and resting his head on his shoulder. They swayed together almost as if they were dancing until Rick reached down and washed his ass causing him to jump.

“Easy,” he soothed working the tight muscles trying to get him use to the touch. Once he’d managed to make him relax again he shut off the water helping him out of the tub and dried them with a soft fluffy towel.

Daryl allowed himself to be led back to the bedroom admiring Rick’s body as they walked. Loving the way every muscle was defined on every inch of his lean body, he blushed when he got caught looking. Rick stood in front of him and started placing kisses all over his body but he couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he realized what he was really doing. He was kissing every one of Daryl’s scars.

He stood and embraced his boy kissing his tears away. “You’re beautiful Daryl and as much as I hate what happened to you and want to kill who hurt you each of those scars are a part of you and I love you.” He stepped back so he could look into his eyes, “I’m going to claim you tonight and officially make you mine. Do you want that?”

“God yes,” he moaned.

“On the bed, on your knees head on the pillows,” Rick ordered.

Daryl scrambled to comply quickly and felt the bed dip as Rick knelt behind him. He heard a cap click felt oil being drizzled over his ass then Rick’s hands were everywhere and before he knew it he was moaning as a finger was slipped past the tight ring of muscle into his body.

“Good boy,” he soothed gripping the boy’s hip in his free hand as he worked his finger in and out of the tight hole. He slipped a second calloused finger past the ring of muscle moaning at the pressure around the digits. He crooked his fingers pressing on that sweet spot and felt precum drip from his own neglected member at the dirty sounds it was drawing from the hunter.

Daryl pressed back against Rick’s fingers needing more, wanting Rick to impale him but he didn’t seem to be in any hurry because he was adding a third finger scissoring them then curling them to rub at his prostate making Daryl moan like a whore. “Need you,” he panted.

“Need me to what?” another curl of his fingers.

“Ugnahh,” he moaned. “Want you.”

“Want me to what?” he removed his fingers watching the tiny hole quiver at the emptiness.

“Own me,” he breathed.

That’s what he was waiting to hear, “On your back I want to see your face when I take you.” As soon as he moved Rick placed his legs over his shoulders pressing the blunt head of his cock against Daryl’s puckered entrance nearly bending him in half as he pressed down to give him a kiss. He pushed his hips forward harder and harder until the flared head finally popped past the entrance causing Daryl to cry out and tears spring to his eyes. “Easy baby, deep breaths,” he coaxed stopping to let the boy adjust to his size.

“So fuckin big,” he panted. This wasn’t his first time but he’d never been with anyone near Rick’s size and he already felt stretched beyond capacity. He listened to Rick’s voice soothing him moaning when he felt his hand close around his straining cock and start stroking him. In no time he was moving his hips experimentally needing more. He felt Rick press forward and would later deny the fact that he actually whined and squeaked as he was filled well beyond capacity. It was like he was so full he couldn’t even breath and Rick didn’t waist anytime pulling back and slamming home again and again.

He loved the noises his boy was making every time he moved, “Love to hear you moaning for me. You look perfect stretched tight around me,” he moaned. It had been so long and Daryl was so tight that he wasn’t going to last long so he angled his hips until he was hitting the boy’s prostate with every thrust. “Cum for me Daryl, I want to see you,” he commanded and was proud when within moments the body under him was clinching and shaking as he came over his hand. The impossible tightness that gripped him pulled him into his own release as he emptied into his boy biting the gland on his shoulder marking him as his Omega.

He couldn’t explain the sensation that took him when Rick bit him it was like a roller coaster of emotion. He knew he was utterly and possessively owned by Rick and that everyone would know it and that sent a thrill through him that prolonged the pleasure of his release but soon it was all blacked out by the pain in his ass as he was stretched wider then he could stand. He felt like he was being torn in half and tried to push Rick out of him in a panic.

“Stop Daryl, you have to stop moving,” he groaned. “Darly!” he growled and slapped his ass, he stilled instantly. “The more you squeeze me and try to pull away the more it’s gonna hurt baby.”

“Why?” he whined, tears slipping from his eyes as Rick pushed back into him as deep as he could.

He carefully put his legs down and kissed him, “it’s a knot. It happens when an Alpha finds his true Omgea. It means you are meant to be mine that we are a rare ‘mated’ pair.”

“I..its why you’re the only person I ever wanted to be owned by?” he didn’t know why but he didn’t have a problem believing him.

“Yeah pup,” he smiled glad he was starting to relax. “I’m sorry it hurts but it will get easier I promise.”

He gave an experimental squeeze with his muscles and smiled evilly when Rick moaned wantonly. It hurt like hell but it felt kinda good too. “How long are we stuck like this?”

He rolled so he was on his back and Daryl was laying on top of him squirming to adjust to the movement. “It will be a while the first time sweetheart so just try to relax.”

“Will this happen every time we?”

“No, not every time if I don’t want it too, why?”

“Just thinkin we won’t have a lot of safe places like this to be together and if we had to stay like this then we couldn’t do this often.”

Rick could feel the heat as he blushed and smiled, “Want to do this again already huh?” He laughed and kissed his brow.

“Rick?”

“Hum?” he was running his fingers lazily over Daryl’s back.

“I.. I love you.”

He held him tight to his body licking at the mark on his neck, his mark. “Love you to Daryl.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking... owies..  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl’s hands fumbled for purchase against the slick hood of the car he was currently bent over trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The CDC had been a disaster aside from the fact that he was now officially Rick’s boy and was proudly wearing his mark. They had all been a bit traumatized over what happened there but they had moved on all except Andrea, she had an even bigger chip on her shoulder now and was lashing out at several people in the group. They had stopped by a stream to gather water to boil for when they stopped to make camp later and he, Andrea, Glenn and Lori went to fill all the containers while the others stayed with the cars. Andrea was snapping at everyone as usual. Lori said she’d had enough of her whining and told her to shut up and a fight ensued. Daryl tried to get them both to shut up before they drew walkers in which made them both turn on him. Apparently Glenn knew he wouldn’t be able to break up the fight so he ran to get Rick and Shane.

Daryl was fighting off two walkers, stabbing one in the head with his knife and trying to kick the other away with his foot while he grabbed another by the ankle and yanked it to the ground to keep it from biting Andrea. He thought he was going to be bit but suddenly the two walkers were thrown off of him and beheaded by Rick and his trusty machete as Shane quickly dispatched the remaining one that was after Lori. Rick jerked him to his feet and checked him over quickly before they were all dragged back to the cars.

The anger in Rick’s eyes and the disappointment he felt through their bond was debilitating. He had made his Alpha feel that and he hated it and he didn’t even have a chance to try and explain what happened before his jeans and boxers were yanked down around his knees and he was slammed over the hood of one of the cars. He couldn’t stop the tears that fell as Rick’s hand left red hot welts against his ass and thighs not giving him a second in between blows. “Please,” he whined through soft sobs not knowing if he was pleading for him to stop or for more punishment to try and stop the pain he felt for disappointing his Alpha.

Everyone stood staring in shock as Rick punished Daryl, his pale ass now bright red and hot looking. Carol had taken the kids to the RV as soon as she saw them coming out of the woods because she could see the anger radiating off of Rick. Lori stood with her jaw agape cringing at each blow Daryl received and Andrea just rolled her eyes and huffed. Shane knew how pissed Rick was and tried to step in to calm him down. “Rick man we need to hear what happened and see what other punishments are needed.” When the Sherriff didn’t stop his task of spanking his Omega who was now openly sobbing into his arm and trembling he stepped closer, “he’s had enough for now Rick, look at him.”

Rick stilled for a moment, Shane’s words finally registering before leaning bodily over Daryl, the rough denim of his jeans painfully rubbing the abraded skin causing him to cry out. He grabbed a handful of the boys hair and yanked his head back revealing his tear stained and snot streaked face and red puffy eyes, “you even think of moving an inch this gets three times worse you understand?”

“Y..Ye..s s..s..ir,” he sobbed and dropped his head back to the car when Rick let go of his hair.

He turned on Lori who backed up until she bumped into Shane. “Wanna tell me what the hell that was out there?” he roared causing her to gasp and jump.

“A..Andrea was bitching about Dale and about how none of the men here were man enough to deal with her because she was a Dom and not a pissy sub like us. I told her to shut the hell up I was tired of her crap and she pulled my hair.”

“And?” he growled.

“Daryl said to shut up before we brought the walkers down on us and we started yelling at him. Andrea drug her nails down his arm scratching him and he just stepped back and shook his head and told her she wasn’t going to make him do something stupid. He said that he wasn’t going to let her bait him because he didn’t want to disappoint you and make you mad at him over something as stupid as her ego. She spit in his face but before he could do anything the walkers were on us. You came after that.”

He was so angry he was shaking and his jaw was clinched impossibly tight as he rounded on Andrea. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I say that I’m not a submissive and I don’t have to justify my actions to you,” she huffed. “You worry about keeping your little bitch in line and I’ll take care of myself.”

Shane, Glenn, Dale and T Dog all held on to an enraged Rick as he was ready to kill her. “Rick, let me take her in the same car as Lori and I then when we get somewhere safe to stop for the night we will deal with her. We’ve been sitting still for too long now and everyone needs to calm down before anyone else gets hurt.”

“She goes or I go,” he roared jerking away from them all and walking over to his boy. “We get somewhere that she has a fighting chance and she’s fucking gone but not before she’s punished for nearly getting Daryl killed!”

Shane took the weapons Andrea hand and put her in the truck with Lori and Rick threw his keys to T, “take Carol, Sophia and Carl with you Daryl and I will ride in the RV with Dale and Glenn.” T nodded and went to get them. Rick put his hand on Daryl’s back and felt his muscles clinch at the touch, “stand up.”

Daryl was lost in his head going over the emotions he was feeling and trying to figure out a way to get his Alpha to forgive him. All he could think about was the anger and disappointment he felt through their link and it broke his heart. He never wanted to disappoint Rick especially like this and now he’d probably ruined there bond. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotions, physical he was use to but this? He was so deep in thought that he jumped when he felt Rick’s hand on him. This was it. He would probably punish him some more because he was still pissed and then he would send him away, tell him he’d made a mistake marking him. He would do as he was told with dignity so he didn’t shame the Alpha any farther. He heard the command to stand and he pushed himself up biting back a cry as his abused flesh shifted.

Rick’s heart clinched at Daryl’s stiff movements knowing that he was the cause of the discomfort. He lifted the hem of his shirt wiping Daryl’s face clean before leaning close, “the kids are coming out of the RV to the cars. You can cover yourself or not it’s up to you,” he knew any touch to his ass would be painful for him. He hadn’t expected Daryl to pull his pants back on but he did without even a whimper then stood with his arms at his side and his head down. “Come on,” he said softly as he placed a hand on his back and guided him to the RV.

His walk was stiff and labored but he never faltered until he stepped up the stairs then he couldn’t stop the cry of pain. Merle was right he was a pussy and a disappointment. He let Rick guide him to the back room where he pulled the small sofa out to make a bed then closed the sliding vinyl door.

Rick carefully lowered Daryl’s pants again, “lay down on your front.” Daryl did as he was told and Rick pulled his boots and socks off before taking his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. He opened the drawer in the small table and took out a Jar of cream before sitting down beside his boy. “Daryl do you know why I punished you?” He nodded. “Use your words,” he instructed.

“Because I made you angry and disappointed you,” his voice cracked.

“What?” Rick was confused. Why would he think he’d disappointed him? “I am upset yes but not disappointed. Why would you think that?” It dawned on him and he gasped, “The link! Oh pup, no!” He moved so he was leaning against the wall then lifted Daryl so that he was cradled in his lap, knees up in an attempt to keep the pressure off his sore bottom. He lifted Daryl’s chin so he could look him in the eyes and what he saw broke his heart. “I am such an idiot baby. I forgot that you can feel my emotions through the bond but it doesn’t mean those emotions are aimed at you! You felt my anger and disappointment in Andrea and Lori for putting you in danger the way they did.”

“Y..uo’re not mad at m..me?”

“I’m upset with you because you almost let them get you killed pup, that’s why I punished you. You will never put your life in danger like that again over something like that. You should have walked back to me and left them there.”

“But they would have gotten bit.”

“Maybe, maybe not but the point is they both knew better then to stand out in the open yelling like that. What ever happened to them they brought on themselves.”

“You would have stayed and helped them,” he chewed on his lip. “I couldn’t just let them get hurt.”

“I know it’s against your nature to not help people pup but when it comes to risking your life you need to be sure what you’re risking it for is worthwhile. They are not worth your life Daryl. Your life matters and I can’t lose you. I won’t make it without you and that’s why I punished you. I want you to think about it next time something happens and remember that you are important. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” he sniffled finally starting to relax a little now that he understood some of the emotions.

“This bond is new to me also and I am sorry I didn’t talk to you about it before but I honestly forgot about the emotional side of the link.”

“So I can always feel what you’re feeling?”

“When we are in tune with each other yes and the past few weeks we have been strengthening our bond so fluidly that I think we are able to achieve that link faster than normal and the rage I was feeling today had to have overwhelmed you.” He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “I love you Daryl don’t ever doubt that. When I felt your fear when the walker took you down I just snapped.”

“You felt me?”

“It works both ways pup. I can feel your emotions too.”

Daryl chewed his lip for a second, “You don’t regret marking me now?”

The venerability in his voice broke Rick’s heart, “Nothing could ever make me regret marking you and making you mine. Even when you get in trouble, because it is bound to happen on occasion, and I have to punish you it doesn’t mean I don’t love you or I want to get rid of you. It means that I love you, I’m worried about what has happened and I need to teach you what happened doesn’t need to happen again.”

“I understand the spanking now and I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Forgiven pup,” he kissed him, soft and loving for a good while until he felt him relax a little. “On your tummy babe,” he nudged him and smiled as he complied. He put some of the cream on his hand and as gently as he could began to rub it on his red swollen bottom making him hiss and whimper and try to squirm away. “Be still,” he scolded, “I know it hurts but this will help with the sting and the soreness.”

He bit at the pillow forcing himself to be good for his Alpha and soon the cream started doing its job taking the sting away, Rick’s hands rubbing him didn’t hurt either. He sighed contentedly when Rick laid down and pulled him on half on top of him and kissed and nipped at the mark on his shoulder causing Daryl to purr. He was nude from the waist down laying against Rick who was fully clothed and anyone could walk in and see them. After being exposed to everyone for a spanking it shouldn’t have had an effect on him but it did, it was an embarrassed, naughty type of thrill that made his belly flutter and made him feel special at the same time knowing that only Rick could touch him no matter who seen him.

“What are thinking about pup?” he smiled feeling the emotions that Daryl was experiencing at the moment. He blushed a deep red that bled down into his neck and chest. “No secrets boy,” he encouraged.

“Was thinking about being exposed where anyone could walk in on us but knowing that only you could touch me,” he said quickly and pressed his face closer against Rick’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” he ran his fingers over Daryl’s bare skin, “I think that might be something we have to explore a little more.” He chuckled when Daryl shivered against him then kissed his head, “Rest pup. I will wake you when we get settled for the night.”


	5. Chapter 5

After doing a bit of recon they found a safe spot to camp for a few days that gave them a good perimeter to see everywhere, next to a pond. They set up their camp in uneasy silence not knowing what to expect later with Andrea and Rick. Once everything was prepared and Carol and Lori were working on dinner Shane went to check in with his friend “Rick?”

“Come on in.” He felt Daryl stiffen at his side, his hand clinch in Rick’s shirt on his chest and he kissed the top of his head hugging him tighter with his left arm for support.

“Hey we,” he stopped taking in the sight that greeted him when he opened the door. Rick was laying on his back Daryl half on top of him, head resting on his shoulder against his neck, naked from the waist down his spank reddened bottom in full view. He noted how Daryl had his fist clinched in Rick’s shirt and Rick was rubbing his back lovingly. “Damn that looks..”

Rick laughed, a real laugh at the look on his friends face. He knew that Shane thought Daryl was hot as hell anyway and seeing him like this had him drooling. “Earth to Shane?”

“What?”

He laughed again and felt Daryl chuckle against him as well. “Did you come to stare or did you want something?”

“Found a good spot to camp for a few days,” he tried to regain his composure. “Figured it would give you some time to deal with things. We got camp set up, Dale is on first watch and we got trip lines all the way around camp. Oh and there is a pond right next to us for water and hopefully fish.”

“Sounds great,” he rubbed a hand over his face dreading what was going to happen next. “Shane I don’t know if I can control myself when it comes to punishing her. I’m afraid that I will hurt her for what she did today.”

He knew it took a lot for his friend to admit he wasn’t sure he could control himself and his respect grew for the man even more if that were possible. “You set the punishment and I will carry it out.” He looked to the boy lying beside his friend, “looks like you’re gonna be occupied anyway.”

He was right, Daryl was still deep in sub space and showed no signs of coming up anytime soon. He’d rested the entire time as Rick had instructed but never slept a wink just drinking in the presence and comfort of his Alpha. He moved his feet over pushing Daryl’s over as well so Shane could sit down for this discussion. “What do you think should happen to her pup?”

Daryl was floating somewhere between bliss and safety in Rick’s possessive arms, his ass and mark on display to Shane or anyone else who could happen in when he heard Rick ask him what should happen to Andrea. “Sir?”

“She nearly cost you your life so what punishment do you think she should get?”

“I.. I can’t punish a Dom,” he answered, confused.

“She ain’t no fuckin Dom,” Shane huffed causing Rick to laugh. “She’s a jealous, bitchy sub who’s never been put in her place.”

“See Andrea is what Shane here likes to sharpen his teeth on,” Rick explained to his pup. “He likes to try to tame the “bratty” ones.”

“Try?” Shane scoffed indignantly.

“Try,” Rick smiled back, “because win or lose he has fun tryin.”

“Fuck you,” he chuckled at his old friend. “I say she gets a caning,” Shane offered knowing her offence was serious.

“No,” Daryl cringed at speaking out of turn. “Sorry,” he said repentantly still deep in subspace.

“Why no?” Rick asked.

“It will hurt her,” like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s supposed to hurt kid,” Shane explained. “Your punishment hurt didn’t it?”

His face flushed clean up to his ears at the reminder of his own punishment. He got lost in memories of his childhood and the punishments he and his mother would receive from his father and the cane was in his top three of the worst remembering how it tore his skin with each strike and left him feeling raw and miserable for days after. His thoughts were snapped back to the present when he felt his Alpha firmly squeeze his sore ass causing him to hiss and squirm. He looked up and realized both Rick and Shane were looking at him with concern.

“Where were you just now pup?” he coaxed.

“Remembering my father’s punishments,” he tried to hide the shiver that shot up his spine.

Rick lifted the back of Daryl’s shirt to show Shane a few of the scars that marred the pale skin there and his friend cringed. He traced one of the scars with his thumb and lifted Daryl’s chin with the other so he was looking him in the eye, “what happened to you was not punishment Daryl, it was abuse. Punishment is not torture and when it’s done properly it will never scar or leave a permanent mark ever.”

“Caning, flogging even a strapping should never break the skin kid,” Shane agreed. “It is about inflicting pain but not something that can’t be recovered from. That’s why Rick said he shouldn’t be the one to punish her physically because he’s too angry over what she did to you and he’s not sure of his self-control.”

“She will feel pain pup, a lot of it but she won’t be tortured,” he promised.

“But she doesn’t have a dom to comfort her after,” he chewed at his lower lip.

“I will offer her comfort later but I’ll tell you upfront she probably won’t accept it because she has too much ego,” Shane told him. “If she refuses the comfort then that’s on her.”

“She should be spanked, like I was,” he blushed. “It hurt a lot more than I thought a spanking from a hand could hurt.”

Rick smirked and kissed his head, “Well I am really good at it.” His heart warmed when he heard Daryl chuckle against him. “I’m fine with her getting a spanking but she doesn’t get it by hand, you will use a paddle because she doesn’t deserve skin on skin contact and there will be more swats then you got.” He didn’t argue knowing that he was privileged to get to give his thoughts on another’s punishment anyway.

“Dinner in five,” they heard Carol yell from the front door of the RV then shut the door again.

Shane picked up the jar of cream off the table handing it to Rick before standing. “See ya in a few,” he smirked and walked out with the others.

Rick had rubbed some more of the cream on Daryl before helping him get dressed and on his feet. He couldn’t help but kiss his soft lips and hold the pliant body close for a long time. “Daryl look at me,” he said firmly and blue eyes instantly snapped to his. “You do not move from my side tonight understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Have you ever been in a subspace this deep or this long?”

“Never been in a subspace before but I know what it is,” he shook his head.

Damn it he should have asked sooner. He kissed him softly again, “everything comes from me tonight, no exceptions. You will sit in my lap nowhere else and when Andrea is punished you will watch.”

“Yes sir.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone looked up when they walked out of the RV taking in the sight of the Alpha and Omega. Rick was standing tall, chest out, shoulders wide as he held his Omega’s hand protectively keeping himself in front of him. The strong, muscled hunter nearly pressed against Rick’s side, eyes low but his body language relaxed as he mimicked his Alpha’s movements like it was something they’d done forever. Rick sat down in a chair near the fire pulling Daryl into his lap to rest against him lazily.

Carl ran up to him for a hug and a kiss happily telling him about how much fun he had on the ride with T Dog. He listened to his son ramble on about a game he and Sophia had played and spoke when he could get a word in edgewise.

Everyone sat and ate talking about the past and discussing the future while they did. “I’m gonna try fishing tomorrow,” Glenn said. Daryl hadn’t been able to hunt for a couple weeks for different reasons and their food supply was getting low.

“Sounds good,” Rick nodded. “Ever fished before?”

“Umm no,” he said sheepishly causing the others to laugh.

“I can hunt to while we’re here if it’s ok?” Daryl asked joining the conversation for the first time.

Rick nodded, “between you and Glenn maybe we can stock up on some food for a couple days.”

Pride swelled in him at the useful feeling he got, it was something foreign to him but he really like the way it made him feel. That smile quickly faded when he heard something in the tree line however and he jumped to his feet grabbing a knife off of Rick’s belt.

“Daryl?” Rick and Shane stood grabbing weapons as well.

He held up his hand to silence them as they all moved quietly toward something that Daryl obviously heard that the others didn’t. Shane had grabbed Daryl’s crossbow on his way past the truck and handed it to Rick who thrust it in his boy’s hand. When his fingers closed over the stock of the bow and that familiar weight settled against his shoulder the hunter slid to the fore slamming, no sign of submission in the way he walked or held himself.

Rick and Shane stopped when Daryl motioned for them to and they watched as he crouched down moving through the brush silently. He notched an arrow and hoisted his crossbow with practiced ease focusing on something in the woods only he was seeing. The arrow hissed as it shot from the bow making a loud thunk into its target that was a lot closer then Rick thought it would be. Daryl stood, “It’s safe,” he nodded before going toward what he’d just shot. Shane and Rick followed with their flashlights.

“How the fuck?” Shane asked in awe as Daryl was pulling his arrow out of a duck.

“Took me a minuet to figure out what it was. Not use to seeing one of em in the woods away from the water. Guess it got spooked when we pulled up and didn’t make it back to the pond.” Picking the dead duck up and they went back to camp and he dropped it down by Carol.

Shane was still shaking his head in disbelief at Daryl’s skill to not only hear the duck, who hadn’t quacked by the way, and to shoot the damn thing in the chest with an arrow in the dark. “Remind me to never piss you off kid.”

“Never shot a person with the bow,” he smiled as Rick pulled him back into his lap, “well other than the Vato I shot in the ass,” he amended and Rick, T Dog and Glenn laughed at the memory.

“What?” Shane asked never hearing the story before.

“They came after the guns and kidnaped Glenn when they couldn’t get them so Daryl managed to get a shot off and nailed one of em in the ass,” T laughed telling the story animatedly.

Andrea saw this as her chance to slip away but as soon as she stood Rick reached out and snatched her arm. “I don’t think so sweetheart. We still have the little matter of your punishment to deal with.”

He stood taking Daryl with him and Shane stood as well. “Carol would you mind taking the kids in the RV for a while?”

“Dad,” Carl whined wanting to see what was about to happen.

“Don’t argue,” he warned with a look sending the boy skittering to comply as Carol and Sophia followed.

“I’m not your damn submissive Sheriff so take your hands off me!”

He spun on her, Alpha slamming to the fore so fast and furious that everyone in camp including the Doms lowered their heads. She fell to her knees at his feet begging for forgiveness. “I’m sorry sir I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t call me sir,” he spat. “You can address me as Alpha until you learn some respect or you leave our group whichever comes first.”

“Yes Alpha,” she obeyed. She didn’t like angry Rick at all.

“You should know that Daryl was offered the chance to choose your punishment after refusing to do so the first time he finally settled on something he felt was fair.”

“But we didn’t,” Shane finished for him from behind Andrea causing her to jump.

“Of course he would want me hurt badly because he’s jealous of me!”

It was Daryl’s laughter who got everyone’s attention then. “Why would I be jealous of you? I have everything you want and don’t have, which includes a dick by the way.”

Rick reached over and squeezed the afore mentioned dick through the hunters jeans stroking his thumb over the bulge and smirking as Daryl fought not to rut against his hand and blushed like mad. “A really big one at that,” he agreed.

Shane couldn’t help but smirk at his friend happy to see him in his element again and feeling secure enough to play with his boy in front of everyone. “I personally thought you should be caned,” he told her.

“Daryl though, when I forced him to choose he said a spanking like he got earlier,” Rick explained and she trembled again knowing that it was better than caning but what Daryl got was bad. “I didn’t agree so Shane and I met in the middle. You will lay over one of the cars and get a spanking with a paddle.”

“But,” she started to argue.

“Don’t push it,” Shane growled threateningly. “Rick was man enough to ask me to do it to save you from his wrath and Daryl has put up an argument for you to stay with the group so you won’t be alone so I would think about my next words very carefully.” When she didn’t speak he pulled her up by the arm and led her to the same car Daryl had been slammed over. “Pants down, bend over,” Shane said impatiently. She reluctantly complied and he wasted no time snapping the paddle to her flesh. Within seconds she was crying and pleading for him to stop.

Rick watched as Daryl averted his eyes not wanting to see someone get punished especially knowing it was over him. He understood his discomfort but he’d been given an order so Rick moved his hand down to the still sore backside and gave a harsh squeeze earning a hiss of discomfort from his pet. “Watch them boy,” he whispered in his ear as he wrapped him in a supportive embrace. He knew this reaction was probably because of his past abuse but it was important for Rick that he knew other people’s actions had consequences as well as his own so he didn’t start to feel responsible for everyone getting in trouble.

By the time Shane was done Andrea was a blubbering mess but he and Rick had told the truth. Andrea’s skin was red and swollen but not signs of cuts or tears or even bruising which made him feel a lot better. Everyone went back to the fire and started talking again and Shane offered Andrea comfort but she shoved him away like he said she would and stalked off to her tent.

Rick pulled him into a kiss, “let’s get some rest pup. We have some hunting to do in the morning.”

“We?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah, thought I’d join you if that’s alright.”

He couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread across his face, “I’d really like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a bit.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick stared blankly out of the passenger window of the car as he and Shane headed back to the farm. The past two weeks had been hell on their little group and it had taken a toll on everyone. They had come across their first herd and thanks to Daryl’s quick thinking everyone, including T Dog survived but a straggler had spooked Sophia and she ran off into the woods. Shane, Rick and Carl were looking for her when a tragic accident happened; Carl was shot. The man, Otis, was shooting at a deer when the bullet when straight through the buck and into Carl. Otis took them to the Greene farm where they met Hershel and his family.

Hershel, a vet was the closest thing they had to a doctor and with the help of Shane and Otis they were able to get the medical equipment they needed to save his son but it was at the cost of Otis’s life. Maggie, one of the Greene daughters went on horseback to get Lori and tell the rest of the group where they were. Daryl was not dealing well with Sophia being lost and alone and had been laser focused on finding the little girl. He checked in with Rick every day even if it was just a nod from the door way. He understood the gravity of the situation with Carl and gave Rick and Lori space. The Alpha, Omega bond they shared allowed them to offer comforting emotions to each other even if they weren’t together and it helped them both.

Carl was awake and walking now so Rick had jumped back in to help with the search for Sophia. He handed out quadrants for other’s to search so they could be more organized and make more progress. Andrea of course insisted on standing watch on the RV, Daryl was out on his own searching his way and Shane was saying that Rick had to know it was too late to save her at this point but Rick knew if it was his son out there he would have to know one way or another. He was arguing with Shane about it when Andrea yell “Walker!”

“Just the one?” Rick asked as everyone grabbed a weapon.

“Yeah, I can get him!” she aimed her rifle.

“No, the noise will draw more,” Rick told her. “We will get it.”

Halfway down the field, gun aimed at it’s head, he realized it was not a walker, it was Daryl, bruised, cut up and bleeding from a wound on his side. “Daryl?”

“That’s the third time you pointed that thing at me. You gonna pull the trigger or what?” his speech was slurred and you could hear the pain and exhaustion in his voice. Suddenly a gunshot rang threw the air and Daryl pitched backwards hitting the ground, blood seeping from his temple.

“No!” It felt like it took forever to get to him but as Rick fell to his knees and touched Daryl’s head he saw a bullet had grazed his temple.

“I didn’t mean it,” he moaned before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Shane and Rick carried him to the farm house where Hershel stitched him up and treated his wounds informing Rick that the man was also dehydrated. Rick cleaned him up, washing the dirt and blood away while he was sedated. As he stripped him he realized that Daryl had not been eating or drinking, he was hunting for the group and searching for Sophia which left him no time to take care of himself and Rick had been with his son and wasn’t taking care of him.

“He’s gonna be fine ya know,” Shane said pulling Rick from his thoughts. “Carl is fine and Daryl will be too.”

“Shoulda had him with me at the house,” he beat himself up.

“And I should have noticed he wasn’t doing well not being at your side and stepped in somehow. You did what had to be done and he knows that. Now you take care of him, it’s a chance for you to implement rules and go over what you expect from him. You are in a safe place to do that now.”

“I never thought I’d find an Omega or that it would be a man,” he chuckled to his friend.

“I’m glad to see the bond you have with him,” Shane smiled. “Seeing you with him, owning him, leading him around the others like you have ownership of him man that’s something I never thought I’d see from shy Rick Grimes. It looks damn good on ya man.”

Rick laughed, “Truth is there have been a few times I have wanted to take him in front of everyone, put him on display as mine and I’ve never wanted anything like that before.”

“Then do it man, he would love it and so would I,” he half joked. It’d be hot as fuck to watch Rick pound into the hunter.

He was temped and had not ruled the idea out but just not yet. “Got to set some boundaries first, and fix some things.”

“Well the stuff you got today should help with that.” They both smiled almost an evil smile as they pulled into the drive at the farm.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daryl lay in the soft bed fidgeting restlessly with the covers. When he woke, clean stitched and freshly bandaged Hershel had explained that he’d sedated him the night before so he could rest and that Rick had stayed with him till morning when he and Shane had to go on a run. It seemed Rick also thought it was a good idea to take all of Daryl’s clothes and hide them so he couldn’t get up and go look for Sophia so now he was stuck in bed with nothing but his thoughts. It wasn’t long after he woke however that he heard the unmistakable sound of cowboy boots against the wood floor and the bedroom door swung open.

Rick smiled as he walked in, “How are you feeling pup?”

“Good.”

He sat his bag on a nearby chair before sitting next to his boy on the bed and fixing him with an angry look. “When I ask you a question I want the truth Daryl or there will be a punishment. How are you feeling pup?”

He blushed at being scolded, “My side hurts and I have a little bit of a headache.”

“That’s better,” he smiled. “Want to tell me what happened out there?” He told Rick what happened trying his best not to leave anything out. Rick’s heart was in his throat at how close he’d come to losing him. “I’m glad you made it back and I understand looking for Sophia and I know this was an accident but the one thing I am having a problem with is finding out you haven’t eaten anything since we’ve been here and you haven’t drank anything in the past four days?”

“I,” he paused “I just didn’t think about it. I was focused on looking for Sophia and trying to keep Carol from falling apart and hunting for everyone and by the time I’d get back I was so exhausted I’d just fall asleep instantly.”

He nodded, “We need to talk about somethings pet so we are clear on what is going to happen. I am going to give you the rules I expect you to obey.”

“Yes sir,” he lifted his chin to look him in the eye as he spoke.

“1. You belong to me, your body is mine to do with as I will. I may or may not ask your thoughts on the subject.

  1. You are mine and no one else will ever touch you unless I give them permission that includes you touching yourself.
  2. When I ask you a question I expect an honest answer. No half-truths or skirting the issue.
  3. You will come to me every night, typically before bed unless I say otherwise for inspection.”



“I..inspection?” Daryl asked.

“Yes, you will strip and I will check you for any injuries until I’m satisfied you are alright by my own eyes.

  1. You will not needlessly risk your life. I understand the nature of the world we live in and that we risk our lives daily but I will not have you putting yourself at risk because you think it should be you going into a situation instead of someone else.
  2. You will kneel beside me or sit in my lap unless I say you may have a chair.
  3. Until otherwise noted I will be feeding you by hand so I can be sure you are getting your share of food and that you don’t forget to eat again.
  4. I don’t expect you to be submissive to anyone else but me. Having said that I will tell you that you will respect Doms and if someone tries to cause an issue you come to me and I will handle it.
  5. You are still an integral part of this team and its leadership as such I still want your opinions and suggestions. I value them more than most and I trust you. It’s important to me that we don’t lose that because we all need you.
  6. If you ever feel unsafe or that something has gone too far, you are hurting or anything then you will use a safe word. If I hear that word then everything stops and we discuss what’s happing and how to proceed. Now I want you to pick a word pup.”



He thought for a moment wanting to come up with something he wouldn’t say normally, “daisy.”

“Daisy is great. Now those are my rules and what I expect you to follow as my Omega pup and if you ever have any questions or are unsure of anything it’s ok to ask. We are still learning each other and if we don’t communicate we won’t get this right.”

“When I was growing up I was told submission was all about sex, about how big of a whore you could be and I never really saw myself that way. I have been with a few people, never in any sort of Dom/ sub way but I always saw myself as a Dom until I met you. Now I’m really confused because I want this so bad but I’m afraid I will screw it up because I’m nothing like the other subs Merle and my old man kept around. I know I’m gonna screw this up.”

He brushes the hair back from Daryl’s face. “There are different types of people in all walks of life then and now. There are people with good hearts and evil hearts. People who want to hurt and humiliate someone and people who want to love and nurture them and even a few who fall between both categories. Shane for instance prefers humiliation and his subs seem to love it and he also likes it rough so he finds subs that like the same. You should know something about me though Daryl I would never take a whore and I won’t allow you or anyone else to call you a whore. Yes sex with you is wonderful and there are several things we will explore one of which will be me taking you in front of other people and possibly letting them touch you while I do so but that doesn’t mean you’re a whore. How many people have you been with?”

“Three,” he looked down at his hands, one of which was covering his very hard shaft. He really liked the idea of being taken publicly, put on display.

Rick couldn’t help but smile, “Love, trust me when I say you are not a whore. I’m going to go out on a limb and say with the amount of physical abuse you suffered there was mental and emotional abuse as well?” He got a hesitant nod in response. “I need you to tell me what you are going to not want to do.”

“I’ll do whatever you want.”

He smiled, “I know you will love because you are a good boy but I am asking you if there is anything you don’t want to do, anything that will bring back bad memories for you.”

“Humiliation mostly I guess? It’s what they did to me all my life, even my mom,” his voice couldn’t hide his sadness.

“Ok. What caused the scars pup?” He started to fidget getting uncomfortable so Rick sat next to him repositioning them so that Daryl was leaning against him on his good side with Rick’s arm around his shoulders. “I’ve got you.”

“Belt was probably his favorite but he used a switch a lot too and his fists. Just depended on what mood him and his buddies were in.”

“And the burns?” he coaxed.

“When I would cry,” the look of shame on his face was heartbreaking. “Said he would teach me not to be a pussy. Wasn’t long after he found out I was an Omega and it just got worse. Said he’d teach me to be a man even if I was a whore sub who’d open his ass to everyone.”

“Is he still alive pup?”

“Dunno, I left home at fourteen, been on my own since cept some time I spent with Merle when he got out of jail on that assault charge.”

“I would never punch you anyway but we won’t use a belt as punishment or a cane and I don’t like humiliation anyway but I will never allow it to be used on you.”

He blinked up at him shock clear on his features, “R..really?”

“Of course pup. This bond isn’t about just my pleasure it’s about both of our pleasures and how much I truly love you.”

He rested his head against Rick’s shoulder, “Love you too.”

He kissed the top of his head before getting up and retrieving the bag from the chair. “Got some stuff for us today and I want to try a couple of things. First I want you to wear this,” he pulled out a black leather collar about the width of two fingers. It was lined with fur and had a row of metal rivets all around it in the center was a facet to hook a leash. Rick fastened it around his neck and sat back admiring it and the reaction his pup was having to it. He watched as a tentative hand reached up and felt of it, smooth leather against silky skin and watched his face fill with pride at wearing his Alpha’s collar. He grabbed the ring on the front and gave a firm tug, “when you feel that you drop whatever you are doing and go to your knees, understand?”

“Yes sir,” he smiled proudly.

Rick leaned in for a kiss and pulled the sheet off of him. “Scoot down for me pup, knees up, feet flat on the bed.” He did as he was told. “So beautiful,” he purred kissing his way down the pale thighs. “Lie still, hands at your sides, not touching.”

“Yes sir,” he moaned, so hard already he was aching.

He opened a bottle of lube and slicked his hand reaching down to trace his finger over the exposed entrance of his boy and Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin. He knew it would take a while for Daryl to overcome his insecurities. “Easy love this is mine remember? To touch when I please. It’s not yours anymore.”

“Sorry sir.”

“I’m going to open you up with my fingers then I’m gonna fill your little hole full of my cum and when I’m done I’m gonna put a plug in to hold it inside.”

“Sir, please,” he whined in need, precum shooting out on his stomach leaving a glistening trail on his skin.

“Do you like that idea pup? Walking around with a plug keeping you full of my seed? Making you feel full all night? Any time I wanted I could bend you over, pull the plug out and you’d be loose enough for me to slam right inside balls deep.” By now he had three fingers inside him working him open, careful to avoid his prostate for now because he knew how close he was.

Daryl tried to press down on the fingers inside him so they would touch that sweet spot, he was so close he only needed a little more but suddenly the fingers were gone. “No,” he whimpered.

“I said be still Daryl or this stops now,” he warned.

“Sorry sir, please don’t stop, I’ll be good,” he gripped the sheet with both hands.

“Good boy,” he praised him as he got to his knees. “Do not cum until I give you permission,” he said pressing the mushroomed head against Daryl’s entrance.

He shuddered, “Yes sir, I’ll be good sir, your pup will make you happy.”

He nearly came himself just from those words. After a moment to control himself he pressed forward until he breached the ring of muscle and kept pressing not giving him time to adjust but going slow until Daryl’s face went from uncomfortable to pain then he stilled and leaned down for a kiss careful not to put any weight on him so he didn’t hurt his wounds. “You are such a good boy for me Daryl, I’m so proud of you. You’ve learned what I like so quickly,” his heart nearly pounded out of his chest at the look of confidence that showed on his face. He starts moving his hips trying not to jar him too much and angling each thrust to prod the pup’s prostate. It didn’t take long before either of them were wrecked and Daryl was fighting his release. “Cum for me Daryl, I want to see it, to feel it.” One more hit to that sweet bundle of nerves and Daryl’s body convulsed and clinched in a hard orgasm and try as he might he couldn’t stop the sounds he made. The already tight passage clinching even more sent Rick crashing through his own release shooting stream after stream of cum inside his pet, more than he had in a long time. After a few moments of tender kisses and stroking his pet he carefully pulled out and got to his knees.

Daryl was still lost in his post orgasmic bliss when he felt Rick slip out of him. He didn’t have time to mourn the loss before something rather large and hard and cold was shoved inside him. He squeaked in discomfort as the largest bulb part of the plug was pushed deep and felt himself close around the smaller base effectively locking it in place. He whimpered when his Alpha gave it an experimental push against his over stimulated hole.

“Fuck that’s the hottest thing I think I’ve ever seen,” he panted. “Gonna keep you like this all the time pet.” He smiled at Daryl’s whimper seeing the flaccid cock against his stomach give an appreciative twitch. He got them both cleaned up and dressed, allowing Daryl his clothes again and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hurt in this one... more hurt and lots of comfort in the next. Sorry but I had to add some plot to the porn lol  
> !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days snice they found Sophia in the barn, two days since Rick had to put her down then go rescue Hershel from the bar in town. It had been one day since he, Glenn and Hershel had returned to the farm with the man who’d fallen on the fence sparking a massive argument between he and Shane. They finally came to a truce of sorts that the man would stay until he was healed and then they would decide what to do with him. The entire time all Rick could think about was the heartbreak that surrounded them and that somehow Daryl seemed to be suffering from Sophia’s loss even more then Carol. Don’t get him wrong, the woman was beside herself but it was like part of Daryl died when he saw Sophia. He thanked the heavens for the bond he shared with his pup now so they had a way to communicate with each other when he couldn’t get back last night. They shared comfort the best they could from where they were but he needed to touch him.

Daryl felt Rick call to him through their bond as soon as he was back on the farm. He needed Daryl as much as he needed him. Abandoning his effort to hunt he headed back through the woods and as soon as he broke the tree line he saw him standing at the camp site. Everything else faded away as he walked to him, his Alpha was the only thing he saw. Shane had stepped up to Rick not realizing that he’d blocked Daryl’s view and as soon as he was close enough he snarled a vicious growl causing the hair to stand up on the back of Shane’s neck.

Rick stepped in between Daryl and Shane, “Pup!” he warned.

Daryl dropped to his knees at his Alpha’s feet going silent. He didn’t like Shane’s posture or his tone that he was using toward Rick but he relented at his Alpha’s command.

“Good boy,” he ran his hand through Daryl’s hair and relief flooded him at the touch. He guided Daryl’s head to rest against his hip as he continued to pet him. “What is it Shane?”

“Look I just,” he sighed and put his hands on his hips, “I still think this is a bad idea. We need to kill him before he gets us killed. I know everyone agreed to wait and see but I think it’s a mistake.”

“I heard that the first twenty times you yelled it at me when I got out of the damn truck.”

Daryl could hear how tired and worn Rick sounded and he just wanted to get him somewhere to take care of him. He tensed at Shane’s voice and pressed closer to Rick shivering as the sheriff ran his fingers over the collar.

“All I’m saying is that you made a mistake and you put us all in danger!”

“What would you have done?” he sighed.

“I would have left him there!”

“Is that what you want from me Shane?” Rick snapped having reached his breaking point. “You want me to become a heartless monster who kills people just because they are people? You act like you’re the only person who cares about anyone here Shane! This is MY family! I’m sorry I wasn’t with them when the world went to hell but I was in a coma! Oh,” he barked a humorless laugh, “from a gunshot wound I got from YOUR carelessness!” His posture changed, his body tight and ready to swing and Daryl rose and took a position at his side, just behind his right shoulder ready if he was needed. “All I’ve heard since I found ya’ll is how I’m doing things wrong or how someone else would do them differently or I’m not protecting my family the way I should. Ya know what? Fuck you! I’m doing the best I can and if that’s not good enough then do it without me! You people want me gone so damn bad then I’ll fuckin go!” He turned and stormed off toward the cars, Daryl at his side and the others running to catch up.

“Wait Rick that’s not what I said,” Shane tried to cover, he knew he’d pushed Rick too far.

“We don’t want you to go, we need you,” Glenn told him.

“Think of Carl,” Lori yelled.

He froze, “think of Carl?” he spun on her, “He’s all I think about Lori! He’s the reason I looked so damn hard to find you! Imagine my surprise when I find out he’s been told I was dead and he had a new dad now?!”

“It wasn’t like that,” she defended, “We really did think you were dead and Shane he saved us and kept us safe that’s how all of this started.”

“Really? I thought it started with you fuckin him,” he laughed. “As I recall Shane said it started before you and I were even married! Were you thinkin of Carl then? How bout when you were fuckin Shane in the woods and Carl was alone down by the pond before I came back? Hum? What would have happened to him if Glenn had come by and saw him hanging off that stone wall? Guess you were thinkin of our son then too right?” He ran a hand over his face, “Funny thing is you and I established that we didn’t love each other and I even forgave you both for the lying and the cheating but now you say I’m a bad father? That I don’t care enough for my son? How dare you?”

Daryl saw Rick waver on his feet and caught him before his legs gave out. He was exhausted and the adrenaline surge from the fight just took everything he had out of him. Daryl turned them to the left and closed the few steps to the car sitting Rick on its hood taking a bottle of water someone handed him. He saw the Greene family approaching out of the corner of his eye. “Hey,” softly running his thumb over Rick’s jaw. “Calm down and drink this,” he held the bottle to Rick’s parched lips and tilted it.

Rick hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the water hit his tongue then he drink nearly the entire bottle before resting his head on his pup’s shoulder nuzzling at the mark. “You tellin me what to do boy?”

He tried to hide the shiver that ran up his spine, “Yeah I am right now. It’s my job to take care of you too.”

“Rick what’s going on?” Hershel asked.

“A little mutiny in the camp,” he lifted his head to look at the man. “Seems my people don’t have any higher opinion of me than you do,” he stood on shaky legs, leaning on Daryl for support. “Just gathering some stuff and I will be gone. I would ask you to consider letting the others stay though with Lori being pregnant and Carol just losing her daughter I’m not sure they would make it very far right now.”

“You’re not going to make it very far,” Hershel said carefully. “You’re exhausted, dehydrated and you haven’t eaten anything in two days, neither has your Omega.”

Daryl tensed and Rick wrapped his arm around him protectively. They had tried to hide it from Hershel and his family knowing they were not the type of people to accept anything outside the ‘norm’ in most areas. Rick felt the emotions roll through Daryl from fear, anger and self-doubt to blaming himself for getting them kick from the group.

Hershel held up his hands in a placating gesture, “please just come inside so we can get you some food and we will talk, both of you,” trying to send Daryl a reassuring look.

“You need to eat something,” Daryl pleaded. “I can hunt and get food but you are going to need something in your system soon and it will take me a while.”

“And you haven’t ate since he left,” Maggie added causing Rick to look at him.

“He hasn’t ate in about four days,” Glenn said from their side, “took him food but he wouldn’t eat just like you wouldn’t eat.”

“Then we need to eat,” he conceded letting Daryl help him up the stairs and into the house. Rick sat at the table and motioned for Daryl to sit beside him in a chair.

“Rick I told you in town I understand now the way you felt about the walkers and why you were so ready to kill them instead of trying to save them. I realize that I questioned your methods but I never questioned your leadership abilities. I don’t think those people stand a chance without you and Daryl. My family wouldn’t stand a chance had you not shown up when you did.”

“You wanted us gone the second Carl was well,” he reminded him.

“I was a stupid old man son,” he sighed. “Look I don’t often offer apologies so take it as you will but I would ask one thing of you, before you make your decision take a few days to think about it. There is a room in the house for you and Daryl.

Daryl fidgeted as Maggie sat plates of food in front of them. He wasn’t sure what to do right now. Rick usually fed him while he was either on his knees or in his lap but he didn’t think that would be welcome in Hershel’s home. His eyes snapped up when Hershel said his name.

“Son relax, I know I might come across as a hardened old man but I’m not as naive as you think.”

“I never said you were,” he frowned.

“My first wife was an Omega, she had lost her mated Alpha in the war before we met and Maggie is an Alpha so I am aware of your relationship with Rick and what it means though I will admit I have never seen it practiced. I ask the same of you that I ask of anyone in my home, respect the place and the people in it and now sex in front of my children.”

Daryl blushed to the tips of his ears and Rick laughed along with Hershel and Rick tugged on his collar. He went to his knees at Rick’s side instantly earning him another stroke of the hair by Rick. The men continued to talk about things as Rick ate and fed Daryl both noting that Maggie kept putting more food on their plate as they did so. He didn’t know if it was because she was intrigued by watching them or generally concerned for them but he did know that the younger daughter, Beth was mesmerized by them and Patricia didn’t approve from the look of things. Rick agreed to stay at least overnight and not make any rash decisions. Maggie said she would inform the others because they needed rest and if they didn’t listen she’d use her bat to make sure they slept. Something in Rick believed she was telling the truth.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was well past noon when Rick woke with the warm sun shining on his face through the window of the small bedroom. He stretched his arm to the side feeling for his pup and found nothing but empty bed and he sat up eyes searching the room. Daryl was sitting in the wing back chair, knees pulled to his chest with his head resting on them staring blankly into the distance. “You didn’t sleep,” he said, not even having to ask.

Daryl look at him but couldn’t meet his eyes, “you need something to eat? Water?”

“Daryl?” He knew the boy wasn’t looking in his eyes though someone less attune might not have noticed. “Come here,” he patted the bed next to himself. The pup, still dressed in his clothes hesitantly crawled over the bed and knelt next to him, hands folded in his lap. “What’s going on?”

He shrugged not trusting his voice to respond.

“Last time I’m going to ask Daryl, what’s wrong?” He knew he wasn’t going to get a response because he was too withdrawn already. When he got like this Rick already knew it meant that Daryl was trying to punish himself for something he thought he’d done wrong and Rick intended to teach him that punishment and judgment were his job not Daryl’s. He moved Daryl so that he was about three feet from the wall at the head of the bed them pushed him forward so that his hands were on the wall at chest level supporting all of his weight then crossed his ankles behind him. “Stay in this position until I say you can move.”

“Yes, sir.” It was soft but it was there.

He got dressed and headed out to their tent to get his bag of supplies for the pup when Carl ran up to him and hugged him tight. “A..are you really leaving dad?”

He was not prepared for that. Carl had been inside the RV during their conversation which meant Lori or Shane had to tell them that Rick was planning to leave. “Don’t know yet buddy,” he hugged him back.

“What will happen to me if you leave?”

He pushed Carl away far enough to kneel and look him in the eyes. “I promise that you and I will sit down and discuss it before I make any decision ok? I love you and I would never just leave without talking to you first I hope you know that.”

“Mom said you were leaving with Daryl last night and I,” he sniffled, “I don’t want you to go.”

He hugged him tight and kissed his head, “I love you buddy and I know a lot of stuff is going on right now that you are probably really confused about and we should really sit down and talk.”

“Like mom and Shane? That’s not news to me but I was a little shocked at you and Daryl,” he admitted. “I’m glad though cause you seem happy with him and he is happier with you.”

“Yeah?” he was amazed by his son more and more every day.

Carol called too him as she walked toward the house. “I gotta go, Carol and Beth are gonna start ‘school’ for me again,” he sighed. “Beth said she still had some old text books and Carol nearly lost her mind.”

He laughed and shooed him off after kissing his head. He’d made it to the tent and was going to go back inside and check on Daryl but Shane caught him. “Rick we need to talk man.”

“Don’t have time,” he kept walking but Shane ran to catch up.

“I’m sorry about yesterday man, what I said was wrong and I don’t want you to leave. You’re my best friend have been since high school man. I just, Lori has been,” he stopped himself, “I’m sorry ok, please,” he grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“Lori’s what Shane? Been fillin your head with lies? Tellin you that it’s always only ever been you? That I forced her to choose me?” He sighed at Shane’s expression, “That’s what I thought. She’s told me the same thing about you man. Don’t you see what she does? She wants to be with the top dog, wants to be with the man who controls everything because it makes her feel important. She never gave a damn about either of us just what she could get from us. Hell she has me by the balls because of Carl and she’s tryin to pit us against each other.”

“I figured that out last night when she ran straight to Carl even after Maggie said Hershel had talked you into stayin for the night at least. She told him you were leaving him cause of Daryl and that you didn’t love him enough to stay so he had to go try to talk Daryl into leavin somehow.”

“Son of a bitch,” he growled realizing that Carl must have done just that after Rick had fallen asleep last night.

“What?” he ran after Rick as he sped toward the house.

“Pretty sure Carl made it to have that talk because Rick never slept and he won’t talk to me today. Got him in a prostrate pose to get him to focus on control his body and not what’s going through his head. I knew he needed to go down (into sub space) to get him to talk but I thought it had been about Sophia.”

“Man I didn’t know, he must have snuck out after I went to check the perimeter. Is there anything I can do?”

“Maybe,” he nodded and let Shane follow him into their room locking the door behind them. Daryl was shaking and sweating trying to hold his position. Rick sat the bag down, pointed for Shan to sit in the chair and crawled up next to Daryl, “Ok pup straighten up.” He put one hand on his chest and the other on his back to help him because he knew his muscles were spent. He laid him on his back and rubbed his legs to get the feeling back in them as he explained to him about Shane’s apology and that he’d accepted it and expected him to as well. “On your feet and strip, you may leave your shirt on but unbuttoned. He was surprised when Daryl didn’t do as he was told. “If I have to tell you again boy this is going to happen in front of everyone on the farm.”

Daryl knew that Rick was serious and he wanted to obey but he knew that Rick was going to be pissed when he saw what he’d done to himself. He couldn’t willfully disobey his Alpha no matter what so he complied starting with his shoes and socks then making quick work of his pants and boxers. He cringed when he heard both men gasp and his face burned with shame as tears pricked his eyes.

“Baby, what did you do?” he whispered taking Daryl’s face into his hands and pressing their foreheads together.


	8. Chapter 8

“H..had too,” his voice shook.

“Why would you have to hurt yourself?”

“Old man and Merle aren’t here to hold me accountable anymore.”

“That is my job Daryl, you belong to ME now,” he said firmly.

“But it had to leave marks, had to bleed Rick, it’s the only way. I’m too stupid to learn any other way.”

“No,” he growled grabbing a hand full of the boy’s hair and tugging it harshly. “You do not get to decide anything for yourself boy not any more. You will get no up time until I am sure you know your position. Do you understand?”

“Y..yes sir,” he whimpered.

“Shirt off,” he let go of his hair and turned to get the first aid kit he kept in his bag but Shane had it out and ready for him. He nodded his thanks and sat on the bed, “I want to know what you used to do this.”

“Razor blade.”

“Where the hell did you get a razor blade?”

He hissed as Rick cleaned on of the deeper cuts on his lower stomach. “Andrea gave it to me.”

Rick was sick to his stomach as he looked at the patchwork of slices to his boy’s to pale skin. He slipped a pair of leather cuffs on the slender wrists and passed the long cord to Shane who made quick work of slipping the end over a hook fixed to the ceiling which he assumed had been used to hang plants. It wouldn’t hold Daryl’s weight but it would keep his arms over his head. Picking a leather crop up out of his bag he swatted his boy’s ass several times with it. “I want you to tell Shane why you hurt yourself Daryl.” He knew it was hard for him but being forced to tell his story would help drive home Rick’s point of punishment.

“B..because I’m bad and it has to be beat out of me.”

A particularly hard smack to the inside of his thigh brought him up to his toes with a yelp. “Tell him what you did to be ‘bad’ when your bastard of a father gave you a concussion and whipped the skin off your back,” he snapped.

Nearly an hour later and a change from the crop to a leather paddle Daryl was horse from crying and telling his stories. He was acutely aware that Rick never prodded him to talk about the molestations because he wasn’t trying to hurt him. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his skin bright red where he’d been punished and he couldn’t hide back the yelp as Rick ran his hand over his sore ass. “Untie him,” he told Shane as he gently lowered the useless limbs and rubbed the feeling back into them. Daryl tried to lean into him but he wasn’t done yet. “On the edge of the bed, on your knees head to the bed,” he was pleased that the boy complied so quickly and he ran his hand through his hair as a reward. “Shane loosen him up for me, one finger at a time, no more than two fingers.”

Daryl whimpered and Shane drooled glad to accept the invitation even if he couldn’t be as rough as he’d like. He grabbed a bottle of slick out of the bag and squeezed it directly on the boy’s hole causing him to yelp at the cold, “be still,” he admonished and he stilled.

Rick climbed on the bed in front of Daryl and tugged his hair, “suck me.” His eyes rolled back in his head at the sheer suction applied to his aching member, his boy so eager to please and make him happy licking and sucking like a champ. He knew when Shane had pushed the first finger in because Daryl bucked hard choking on his cock. Shane was rough but he wouldn’t injure him and Daryl was gonna feel this for days.

Daryl was a thunderstorm of conflicting emotions and sensations. He was hurting from the punishment and Shane’s rough treatment was not pleasant but he was on display sucking his Alpha what he watched his best friend finger him open and that sent a trill of lust straight to his own stiffing erection. He groaned as Shane forced in a second finger already, pulling them apart and making his tight hole quiver and burn.

Rick saw Shane and then saw the arch in Daryl’s back as he tried to take the punishing pace of stretching. It all had Rick so riled up he could feel a knot about to form and quickly pulled out of his boys mouth with a grunt. He was able to stave off his ejaculation but his knot still swelled about halfway. He couldn’t hide his smile when Daryl licked his lips as he looked at it.

“What the fuck is that?” Shane asked, eyes wide.

Rick smirked and sat down beside his boy slipping a silk handkerchief around the boys hard cock and balls, tying it tight so that he wouldn’t be able to cum. “It’s a knot, it’s something an Alpha does to lock himself and his seed inside his Omega.”

“You mean that fits in here?” he shoved his fingers deeper making Daryl whine.

“Yeah it does and this isn’t a full knot Shane,” he chuckled, “it’s about half of what my full knot is.” He swatted Shane’s hand away from its sweet nesting spot with a pop. “Daryl, your body is mine and you will not ever touch it in a pleasurable, harmful or punishment way again without my permission. It is no longer your body, it’s mine and you do not get to decide what happens to it or if you deserve punishments or rewards do you understand?”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to punish you now and I want you to count each one. If you miss one then I add another, understand?”

“Yes sir,” his voice was shaking, he was scared.

“Hold him open,” he told Shane and they traded places. Shane put a hand on each of the boys round fleshy globes and pulled them apart exposing the slick pink pucker. Rick picked up the flogger and placed it over his boys hole causing him to shiver then brought it down for a hard swat. He cried out and tried to scramble away only to be held fast by Shane.

“Noooo!” He felt a warning hand on his thigh and stilled himself knowing he’d earned this punishment. “One, sir.”

Swat, “T..two sir!”

Swat, “Three s..sir.”

Swat, “Owww! Please sir! Four sir!”

Swat, “Noo, no more I’ll be good!”

“Count,” he gave the bound cock and balls a warning squeeze.

“Fived sir!”

Swat, “S..six..s..ssir”

Swat, “Seven,” he was biting at the sheet.

Swat, “EEEEIIIIIGGGHHTTTT!” he was squirming trying to get away but was held fast.

Swat, “Nine,” he hiccupped.

Extra hard swat, “TEEEEENNNNN!” he sobbed brokenly, entire body shaking with it.

Rick put the crop down and ran a soothing hand over the trembling back and thighs, “good boy, you did good pup, I’m very proud of you.” He couldn’t help but touch the swollen, hot pucker causing him to whimper and whine. He rubbed some slick on his own aching member before stepping up behind him and pushing in slow but constant until he bottomed out, Daryl was whimpering and crying at the use of his abused ass. He stayed still letting him adjust, he wasn’t trying to be cruel, “Daryl suck Shane off. Shane, put this on,” he tossed him a condom from the bag. “You won’t ever come on him or in him or put your dick anywhere near him unless I say so is that clear?” The growl in his tone made Daryl relax a little and he started moving. “And you won’t gag him or cut off his air.”

“Got it,” he nodded letting the boy take him into his hot mouth grateful for the rare opportunity.

Both of them were so worked up and dripping that they were already on the verge of cumming. Rick reached down and tugged the silk loose, “cum when you want pet but do not touch yourself, you only cum on what I’m giving you.”

That wasn’t going to be hard, Daryl thought as Rick pounded against his prostate, his very sore hole feeling raw with each slide of the thick flesh. He was grateful that Shane had to wear a condom even if he didn’t like the taste it left. He only ever wanted his Alpha’s scent on him and only his Alpha’s seed. Shane came first, falling backwards on to the bed, breathless even though Daryl had done all the work, then Daryl who’s orgasm made him clinch impossibly tight until he saw stars. He was vaguely aware of being moved, positioned over Rick’s lap, who was now sitting against the head board, then lowered painfully back down on the swollen member with oversensitive nerves. Several more rough hard jabs and Rick shoot his seed deep inside him, both panting as he collapsed against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. He was floating again but that quickly changed as Rick allowed the knot inside him to grow to its full mass nearly ripping his already abused hole.

It was the final straw for Daryl, it was all too much and he started to cry. He cried for his past, for his insecurities, self-doubt, his need to self-harm, inability to trust and most of all for Sophia and how bad he screwed up in not finding her. He only partially realized that he was saying all of this out loud, begging his Alpha for forgiveness and absolution, needing to hear his voice and feel his support. He wanted to give it all to him so he would make it ok.

Rick cooed and soothed his pup as he sobbed his confessions, some of which Rick had expected and some he hadn’t. They were going to have to work on him blaming himself for Sophia’s death and the self-harm. Once he got it all out and just lay limp across his body Rick kissed his head. “Good boy, I’m so proud of you pet. You gave me what was bothering you and now you trust me to take care of it. I hope it’s not a lesson we have to learn again but I will teach it until you believe it because I am going to take care of you pet. I love you so much,” he kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

Shane was on his feet and dressed handing Rick a bottle of water. “Will be out at camp if you need me.”

“Thanks Shane,” he nodded, “Leave the bedroom door unlocked.” He felt Daryl shiver against him.

When the door closed Daryl spoke, “forgive me for doubting you Alpha? I just know you love me and I didn’t think you would be able to punish me and make it hurt.”

“Sweetheart I can make it hurt but you have to realize, hurt does not mean scaring or disfiguring. It might not be what you expect but I promise it will be what you need.”

“I understand now,” he hiccupped. “Never been punished like that before, it really hurts.”

He chuckled, “that’s the point pet, and it’s supposed to hurt.” He spent several minutes kissing him, showing him how much he loved him and gently prodding the spot they were still connecting every once in a while to draw another whimper and squirm out of him until he falls into an exhausted sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public sex, violence
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl swung in clearing the left side taking out one walker with an arrow and two others with a knife. Rick at Daryl’s back, clearing the left, he kills two walkers with a hatchet before they moved deeper into the store calling the all clear once they were sure no more walkers were inside. Glenn ran inside and handed both of them lists. “I split it up so we could be quick and each have our own section.”

Daryl rolled his eyes but went in search of any sort of first aid supplies, Glenn went toward the hardware section gathering as many nails, screws and other things then Rick headed to sporting goods to look for ammo and any weapons he could find. It took them a few trips back and forth to load all that they found. It had to be because it was such a small, rural town and the walkers that were trapped inside that there was still so much left.

“Wow,” Glenn bounced on his toes, “jackpot!”

“Shh,” Rick shushed, “keep it down. You don’t know who’s around.”

Daryl had just finished tying the tarp over their haul in the back of the truck when he heard a gun cock. “Well, well, well what do we have here?” a large bald man asked moving closer and pressing his gun do Daryl’s back.

Rick growled but held his hands up, “we don’t want trouble. We were just passing through and stopped to see if anything was left.”

“Looks like you made the wrong decision,” a tall, slender man said coming around the other side of the building with a rifle on him. Three more men joined the group one with an axe, one with a bat and one with a knife.

“We will go, you can have what we found,” he tried.

The bald man sniffed vulgarly at Daryl making his skin crawl. “Oh I got something here that I want more then what ever you found. We got us a real life Omega here boys!” They all hooted and hollered making lude comments.

“We haven’t had a decent piece of ass since the world went to hell,” one of them smirked.

“Bet that mouth is just as hot as his ass,” another said.

“Let’s find out!” the last one said.

“Fuck you!” Daryl growled slamming his head back breaking the nose of the bald man behind him and grabbing his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the man with the rifle said, his gun pointed at Rick’s head.

Daryl dropped his gun instantly, “Leave him alone.” His voice was low and dangerous.

“Get over here and get on your knees then bitch.”

“Don’t you do it,” Rick gritted in warning.

“Who the fuck asked you?” the man snapped slamming the butt of the rifle hard against Rick’s head. Daryl let out a growl that caused the hair to stand up on the back of every one’s necks.

The bald man stood, blood running down his face from his broken nose and spat on the side walk. “You’re going to pay for that you little bitch! Grab him boys!”

The slender guy still held the rifle on Rick but two of the others tackled Daryl to the ground and bound his hands behind his back kicking and punching him until he lay motionless. Rick snarled and started toward his omega but the bald man pointed his gun at Glenn, “Unless you want him to die I wouldn’t.” Rick froze.

The leader of the group walked over and grabbed Daryl by the hair lifting his head painfully back from his prone position on the ground. “You’re gonna pay for breakin my fuckin nose you little prick then we’re gonna use that ass until it’s destroyed and then I’m gonna kill you slow.” He looked to his men and nodded his head, “Boys.”

They began kicking and hitting Rick unleashing a beating that had him curled on the ground. All he could do was curl into the smallest ball possible trying to protect his head and other vital organs. He heard Daryl howl and felt the fear and rage through their bond and he tried to calm him the best he could. It wasn’t working because Daryl’s rage was growing by the second. Everything seemed to fade away except his bond with his Alpha. Protect my Alpha. Defend my Alpha. Alpha is hurting. Alpha, must save Alpha!

In all the Chaos Glenn was still on the ground near the truck forgotten. He was able reach inside the cab of the truck through the open door and grab a metal pipe they had stashed behind the seat. He got to his feet and swung on the bald man cracking his skull with a vicious crunch before launching forward knocking the man with the bat off his feet and hitting him repeatedly in the head.

Daryl’s rage hit a peak and he felt a transformation into something almost feral. His muscles strained as he pulled against the zip tie holding his wrists behind his back. He could feel the skin tearing on his wrists and blood running down his hands as the plastic snapped against his unnatural strength and he was free.

Everyone froze when they hear the animalistic snarl looking around to see what it was. The two remaining men tried to run for their lives but Daryl was too quick. He grabbed the knife from one of them stabbing him viciously through the top of the skull removing the knife with a squelch of blood before turning to the man with the Rifle who had been kicking Rick in the ribs and head. This one was going to pay. Daryl was on him in a flash slamming the knife into the man’s chest hard enough to break through the breast bone. He pulled the knife down then punched his fist inside the man’s chest and ripped out his heart.

Glenn and Rick both watched in fear and awe at his power. Rick could feel the bond singing through him with range and instinctual feral behavior and he knew that he had to reign him in before someone innocent got hurt. He pushed himself to a sitting position, ribs screaming in protest, “OMEGA!”

Daryl turned with a snarl at his Alpha’s voice, the only thing he recognized right now. Saved Alpha.

“Come here.”

He dropped the heart he held in his hand and was at his side in an instant sniffing and nuzzling against him. His hands ghosted over Rick’s battered body assessing the damage.

Glenn started to speak but Rick gave him a warning glare knowing that anything Daryl considered a threat against him he would kill right now. “We have to go now pup, it’s not safe here. Help me up.” He hissed as he was helped to his feet and the distressed look on Daryl’s face matched his own, Rick’s pain hurting Daryl more than any physical pain could at the moment.

They made their way to the passenger side of the truck and Daryl got in first moving to the middle of the seat then Rick climbed in. When Glenn started to get in the passenger seat Daryl bared his teeth and snarled at him.

Glenn froze at the snarl, “Woah.”

“Daryl Glenn is a friend, you know that,” Rick scolded but his omega didn’t relent. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into his lap, “Glenn is going to get in the truck now so we can get back to the farm,” his voice commanding. Daryl didn’t move so Glenn climbed in and started the truck.

He tried to be easy on the drive but there were countless obstacles and bumps that he had to go over which caused Rick’s ribs to jostle painfully and each time Rick gasped in pain Daryl become angrier, his muscles so tense that they looked like thick cords beneath the skin. “Rick?” Glenn cringed.

“Huh?” he was rubbing Daryl’s leg trying to get him to calm down.

“Remember the part where we had to go off road for a bit on the way here? How bumpy it was? He’s gonna kill me if I go through that and it hurts you more,” he said worried as they pulled up at the place they had to pull off into the grass.

Rick knew he was right, there was no way of avoiding how much it was going to hurt him nor avoiding even going through the field and when he did Daryl was going to put a stop to whatever was hurting his Alpha. “Look at me pet,” he commanded. Daryl complied instantly. “You will stay in my lap and you will NOT under any circumstances attack or harm Glenn do you understand?” When he got a grunt in response he yanked hard on the collar, “use your words boy.”

“Yes Alpha,” he huffed. Rick nodded for Glenn to go ahead and braced himself for what was coming.

They had almost made it through but Rick and Daryl were both about at their limits. Rick’s ribs were killing him and he was getting dizzy from not being able to get a deep breath and Daryl was feeling it through the bond and still on full protect Alpha mode. He was whimpering and growling constantly, his muscles tense and ready to uncoil on anything they could to ease the pain. Rick did the only thing he could think of and grabbed the leather collar, yanked his head to the side and bit down on their bond mark hard enough to draw blood and began sucking, pulling the pheromones and adrenalin from Daryl. The process drained Daryl and left him compliant and whimpering against his Alpha’s chest but it had the opposite effect on Rick. The extra adrenalin pumping through his body helped ebb the pain he was feeling and made him feel damn near invincible. It also sent all his blood straight to his groin and the need to mate his Omega was all encompassing. He palmed over Daryl’s groin feeling his erection pulsing there as well moaning when Daryl mewled needy.

“Need Alpha,” he keened trying anything he could to get more contact.

“Uh guys?” Glenn asked uncomfortably as he noticed Rick yanking Daryl’s pants down his hips and taking out his own erection. “Hello? You are not alone here.” His jaw snapped shut with an audible click when Rick flashed him a looked that screamed exactly how dominate the Alpha was and he suddenly understood how the man was able to control Daryl Dixon with ease. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed when Rick slammed home making Daryl yelp and moan at the same time and the rutting and sounds of their coupling caused him to have a very hard time focusing on the road. As grateful as he was that their mating was over quickly, both men to amped up to last longer than a few minutes, seeing Daryl bare to the world, thick cock limp but still twitching against his leg as he took Rick’s knot was mind numbing and he wasn’t even gay. He didn’t know if he could take the hour long drive they still had back to the farm.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Everyone met the truck as it pulled into the drive at the farm. Shane noticed the look of its occupants and rushed to the passenger side door to check on his friends. “What the hell happened?” he demanded. Rick and Daryl were both covered in blood and bruises and Glenn was sporting a swollen black eye and blood splatters as well.

“Four guys jumped us outside the store,” Glenn explained nearly falling out of the truck still flustered by what he had witnessed.

Rick couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips, his head lulled back against the back glass of the truck, Daryl still tucked against his chest too weak to move. Shane chuckled at the look knowing something more had happened but waited to ask later. He took Daryl’s arm and put it around his shoulder pulling him out of the truck realizing he was having to take all of his weight.

“No! Alpha first,” he snarled and it made Shane’s hair stand on end.

“Easy now,” he soothed as his eyes shot to Rick realizing the feral mindset of the Omega. Shit must have been much worse than Glenn made it out to be. He carefully let Daryl crumple to the ground then moved to help Rick.

Rick brushed him off only allowing him to hold on to his arm for support. “Daryl Shane is going to help you into the tent,” he wasn’t going to leave his Omega vulnerable even among friends.

“You first!” he hissed.

“This is not a debate!” His Alpha voice making everyone take a step back and lower their heads except Shane who still couldn’t suppress a shiver it caused.

Daryl whimpered as the command washed over him, he would obey any command his Alpha gave him even if he didn’t like it. “Yes sir.”

He relaxed fractionally at Daryl’s compliance glad he didn’t push the matter because he was too tired to deal with much more and Shane was the only one he wanted helping Daryl in his weakened state. Shane pulled Daryl from the ground careful of his raw bloody wrists and wrapped the boy’s arm around his neck. “I’ve got ya kid. We will stay by Rick’s side the entire way,” he soothed as they all three made their way to the tent while Carol went to get Hershel.

Hershel and Maggie arrived just as Shane got them both to sit down on the cot. “Glenn told me what happened,” he sighed, “I’m glad it didn’t go worse than it did.”

“Me too,” Rick nodded, groaning as he removed his shirt. His ribs were already black and blue on the left side and his back and stomach were bruised as well.

Maggie busied herself by pouring some water in a pan and using a soft cloth to clean Daryl’s wrists. He hissed a few times but for the most part didn’t even flinch. “What in the world caused this?” she asked as she continued to dab at the ripped flesh.

“He broke the zip ties he was bound with to get to me while they were doing this,” Rick explained. Shane had a look of pure admiration knowing how hard it was to break a zip tie with just strength alone.

“Impressive,” Andrea said stepping into the tent. “Too bad it wasn’t in time to stop you from getting hurt.” Daryl’s lowered his head as everyone else spun to look at her. “I just meant that he got hurt and so did you,” she tried to explain.

“I think you said what you meant,” Maggie said harshly. “The problem is you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. You weren’t even out there to know what the situation was or how it happened! I’ll tell ya what, why don’t I tie you up with a zip tie, put your ass in the middle of a group of walkers and see if you can break lose?”

“That’s not what happened to him!” Andrea said.

“No, someone he loves was getting beaten and we can’t do that to you because the only person you give a damn about is yourself!” Maggie shouted.

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, “Easy little Alpha.” He couldn’t hide his smile of pride that she was standing up for his pup and it made him think of a pack for the first time since the dead started walking. “See Andrea here is always goin on about things she knows nothing about when it comes to Daryl because she’s threatened by him.” Andrea started to protect but was silenced by a look from Rick. “I think where she was from, bein a big lawyer and all that she was the most dominate omega around and she got off on that but now she’s met an omega who is truly a dominate omega and she can’t top him.” Andrea huffed and stomped out of the tent Shane hot on her heels leaving Hershel and Maggie to tend to their patients.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Riastarstruck and MaroonCamaro from RWG for the encouragement and research! lol you ladies are my inspiration! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick smiled as he watched Daryl step into the tent, his sleeveless shirt unbuttoned, skin pink from the shower he’d just taken and wet hair causing rivulets of water to run down his chest. Daryl and Glenn had gone on a run for some supplies and Rick was grateful everything went alright because he had plans for a session with his boy tonight. He’d been thinking about this one for a while now after finding out how much Daryl liked the idea of being put on display by his Alpha. He had managed to gather all the supplies he would need thanks to a store he and Shane had found in Atlanta a few weeks earlier.

Daryl was kneeling, putting his dirty clothes in one of his bags for washing later. Carol always offered to wash his things but it made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Rick step up behind him but before he could turn toward him he felt Rick slip the leather collar around his neck and fasten it. It was the first time they didn’t talk about what was going to happen before his Alpha took him down and it filled Daryl with pride to know that he’d grown enough as an Omega that Rick felt comfortable doing it this way. He turned on his knees so that he could press his head against his Alpha’s thigh.

Rick was careful to search the bond for any stress after taking his pet down in a new way and felt nothing but contentment. He reached down and ran his hand through Daryl’s hair, “good boy. Bring one of the blankets so you will have something soft to kneel on pet,” he said as he walked out of the tent and sat down in a chair near the fire. Daryl followed silently, put the folded blanket on the ground next to Rick gracefully going to his knees and Rick’s chest swelled with pride as everyone watched his omega.

Everyone was soon sitting around the fire eating their dinner and talking, even Hershel, Maggie and Beth had come out to sit with them. They’d gotten close the past month and Maggie had become part of Rick’s pack. At first he thought it was because she and Glenn got together because Glenn was his family, part of his pack but the more time they spent with the Greene’s the more he realized Maggie was family because she had formed a familial bond with Daryl. They were like brother and sister, kindred spirits that the world was going to push together no matter what and he was glad Daryl had her in his life. The arguing and bickering however could quickly grate on Rick’s nerves and apparently Shane’s too.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the ordeal the other day when Shane pulled the car over and drug them both out of the backseat threating to leave them if they didn’t shut up. Rick couldn’t stop laughing at the situation earning himself a glare from his friend but ‘the brats’ as they had been dubbed, were doing it just to get on Shane’s nerves. After being scolded and threatened they all got back in the car and as soon as Shane started driving again Daryl and Maggie started asking, “Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” By the time they made it back to the farm Shane was ready to string them up and wear them out. He gave Daryl the worst jobs to do on the farm for the next couple of days as a punishment because he knew Rick would never let him spank his pup.

After dinner was over Daryl laid his head on Rick’s lap losing himself in the sensation of his Alpha’s touch, his fingers running through his hair then slipping down his neck to touch the leather collar before moving back to his hair. He loved being down like this, giving everything over to Rick and just feeling. It took him a long time to be able to let go but his trust and love for Rick was so strong that he would do whatever the man wanted no matter what the cost.

Rick said goodnight to Carl as Dale took the boy to the house for the night. Lori promised to come up and check on him before she turned in. As everyone fades off into their own conversations Rick tugs Daryl’s collar twice to let him know he’s expected to follow him then stands and walks about fifteen feet from the fire to where the cars are parked. He takes the blanket from Daryl’s hands and lays it on the hood of the car before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss started slow and tender, his hand cupping Daryl’s face as he ran his thumb over his jaw.

Daryl melted under Rick’s lips. Kissing was something he’d never done much of, didn’t like it really until Rick and now he can’t stop thinking about those lips calming his. He has to bite back a moan as Rick’s tongue slips inside his mouth marking every inch as his own. He feels Rick’s erection pressing against his hip as he’s pulled closer and grinds against it wring a moan out of his Alpha.

Rick grabs a hand full of Daryl’s hair and tugs it back hard forcing his head back so that he’s looking up at Rick. He shivers at the desire he sees in those blue depths and he can’t wait to see how his pup responds to what’s about to happen. He kept one hand tight in Daryl’s hair and let the other one trail down his pup’s chest and stomach stopping for a moment at the button of his khaki pants. He can feel the rush of emotion that Daryl is experiencing through their bond and it urges him on. He wants him to feel even more. The button pops open easily and he makes quick work of the zipper then dips his hand inside grasping the hard, thick length in his hand and stroking it. Daryl’s moan in response was sinful! “You love this don’t you pup? Knowing they can just look over here and see me with my hand on your dick and you dripping and rutting into my hand?”

“Yes Alpha,” he whimpered, more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. He gasped when Rick lifted him up onto the hood of the car and removed his shoes, socks, pants and boxers the rest of the way. He was grateful that Rick leaves him his shirt but he does completely unbutton it.

Rick pushes Daryl down on his back, “Legs up, hold yourself open for me. Good boy,” he purrs when he quickly complies. “Good boys get rewards. Do you deserve a reward boy?”

He pulls his legs to his chest and reaches back pulling his cheeks apart so his entrance is open for his master. “I only deserve what you want me to have Sir.”

Rick palmed his painfully hard cock through his black jeans as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the exposed opening of his boy. He traced the twitching muscles until Daryl was a writhing, whimpering mess and then he pushed his tongue inside the tight ring causing Daryl to let out a wanton moan that everyone had to have heard.

Daryl was in pleasure over load as his Alpha tongued his entrance open and poked his tongue deep inside him, the slick muscle spreading him open as Rick’s nose pressed against his balls. He tried to stop the moan but he couldn’t, the sensations were too much and he couldn’t hide it. He didn’t have time to wonder if anyone heard him because suddenly Rick’s mouth was wrapped around his aching member with a hot suction that nearly made him cum. Rick being Rick of course somehow knew how close Daryl was to release and he felt the cock ring he had a love / hate relationship with being slipped on and clamped him tight thwarting his climax.

“So good sweetheart,” Rick soothed as he fastened the ring into place. “I’m going to fuck you right here and fill you with my cum right here where everyone can see,” he growled as he removed his own clothes after grabbing the lube from his pocket.

“Oh God please Rick, please fuck me,” he pleaded, his hips making small thrust in an attempt to get some sort of relief. “Fuck!” he moaned as two fingers were thrust into him, he couldn’t help but clamp down on them. He loved the burn it caused making him feel like it’s almost too much at first but it feels so damn good. Rick doesn’t disappoint because as soon as he’s lubed enough he feels the blunt head of his Alpha pressing against his slick hole.

“You want to feel it pup or do you need to be stretched more?” he always gives him a choice because sometime he like to feel himself stretch painfully around Rick and other times he needs to feel only the pleasure.

“In me, now,” he panted, pushing back trying to get Rick into him.

Rick swatted his boy’s upturned ass leaving a red spot on the pale globe of his ass. “Who is in control here boy?” he demanded.

“You Alpha, I’m sorry. I need you sir, need your dick inside me, need to feel your cum leaking out of me,” he begged, already wrecked before his lover ever slid into him.

He gasped when Rick grabbed his hips and jerked him to the edge of the car’s hood as he pushed forward. When the blunt head finally breached him he felt like he was on fire. Rick continued to push in steadily until he was flush against Daryl’s ass. “yellow,” he panted, tears welling in his eyes.

Rick stilled instantly, hands going to his pup’s sides and stroking his trembling muscles. “Talk to me sweetheart. What’s happening?”

“Just need a minuet,” his voice wavered. He was tighter then he realized and the thickness of Rick’s hard-on felt like it was tearing muscle.

Rick leaned down and kissed his pet, stroking his chest and arms as he wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He continued laving attention to his lover until he felt the tense muscles relax around him and Daryl’s hips started moving on their own accord. When Daryl said ‘green’ he started thrusting deep, sharp thrust snapping his hips forward like a thirst man finding water for the first time in a week.

Daryl heard movement behind Rick before he saw Shane step into view, eyes instantly latching on to where Daryl ad Rick’s bodies connected. He clenched around Rick wringing a delightful moan out of him and he felt the calmness through their bond. Rick knew Daryl’s limits and would not let anything happen to him.

“Mind if I help?” Shane asked, knowing his best friend enough to know that he would be ok with other’s joining them or he would not have done it where he did. At Rick’s nod of approval he climbed up on the hood of the car behind Daryl so that the boy’s head was rested in his lap and then he leaned forward and gripped the fleshy globes of the pup’s ass pulling them apart allowing Rick to slip in even deeper. Rick and Daryl both gave a moan of approval.

Every inch of Rick was tingling with pleasure as he listened to Daryl’s wrecked voice beg incoherently for anything his master would give him. He nodded his head toward a bag he’d placed by the windshield of the car. “You wanna shut him up?” he panted, his hips canting faster as he slammed into Daryl’s prostate with every thrust now. He watched as the red, swollen, bound cock and balls twitched for attention but ignored it.

Shane grabbed the pack and slipped a condom on knowing Rick’s rules from before then freed himself from the confines of the camo pants he wore. “You know what to do boy,” he told him slapping his hard, latex covered cock against the boy’s cheek.

Daryl whimpered in pleasure as he sucked on the tip of Shane’s cock playfully, teasing with tiny kitten licks until Shane growled and shoved himself down Daryl’s throat. It was a brutal rhythm and it took a moment for Daryl to adjust his throat enough that he didn’t gag hard every time Shane thrust forward. The others were gathering around for the show now, watching as Daryl was spit roasted by the two Alpha’s. He could feel Rick’s hips stutter then the hot seed washing his insides as Rick orgasmed with a growl. His whine was stolen by Shane’s cock slamming to the back of his throat as Rick slipped out without knotting him.

Rick actually purred when he saw his seed leaking out of Daryl’s red, gaping hole and watched the over stretched muscles twitch as they already started to tighten again. He did a quick scan of everyone that had gathered, all of them except Dale and Hershel who had excused himself and went to the house, even Beth was there standing next to Maggie. He stuck two fingers back into Daryl’s ass pushing his seed deeper into him and prodding his over sensitive prostate. Daryl’s head shot up and he squeaked pitifully as Shane’s cock slipped from his mouth. “There are several toy’s in the black bag,” he said to the group. You may use your fingers, no more than three,” he warned. “You may use the toys but you may not penetrate him with anything else. You will NOT cum on him or scent him in any way,” he warned in full Alpha mode. “If you expect him to suck you then you use a condom, no exceptions.”

“If we want to suck him?” Lori asked softly, biting her lip.

He laughed, she always envied what Rick had no matter what it was. “Then you put a condom on him. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads no and Rick leaned over his boy and gave him a kiss, prodding his insides with his fingers as he did so. “Use him for your pleasure,” he smirked as he pulled his fingers free with a pop.

Daryl’s hear pounded in his chest, excited and scared at the same time. He was so turned on and his aching member had not been touched yet. He knew Rick would never let anyone hurt him but still the trill of panic shot down his spine when his Alpha disappeared from sight. He could hear people digging in the bag and he eyed Andrea wearily as she stepped up to him.

Andrea tightened the harness she’d put on so that the thick dildo was tight against her and she stepped in front of the Omega. She could feel the tension in Daryl and she reveled in it, it made her feel powerful but the warning glare she got from Shane let her know that it would be a huge mistake to take advantage of Daryl’s vulnerable position.

Shane could feel Daryl’s discomfort and the tension coming off of Rick in waves so he tried to distract everyone. “Hey,” he lightly smacked Daryl’s face. “Did I tell you to close your mouth boy?” His tone was sharp and Alpha but nothing like Rick’s.

“I’m sorry sir,” Daryl rasped, his throat rough from Shane’s earlier use. He took the throbbing member back into his mouth moving up and down, allowing his tongue to trace the vein that ran down the underside of the flesh. He was so focused on drawing more of the delicious moans from Shane he didn’t pay attention to Andrea until the hard, cold rubber toy slid inside him. The push was relentless and he tried to back away but was stopped by Shane’s body. She had no finesse as she grabbed his imprisoned length and started stroking him with her hand as she slammed into him with the dildo.

Rick was standing to the side of the car out of Daryl’s site but was watching everything. He relaxed a fraction as he realized Andrea wasn’t trying to hurt Daryl she just had no idea what the hell she was doing. Every once in a while Daryl would let out a tiny pained grunt as she slammed in too hard or at a bad angle but there were more pleasured moans then pained ones. He was happy to see Lori step up and smack Andrea’s hand away as she slid a condom on Daryl then started blowing him.

Daryl was flying, lost in a cloud of pleasure as his mouth was being used by Shane, his hole filled and now a blinding hot suction on his aching cock and it was more then he could take. His body spasmed, muscles clinched, and wave after wave of pleasure shot threw him as his hips jerked slamming up into Lori’s mouth then back down on the toy Andrea was shoving in him. He was lost in bliss for several moments, head lulling against Shane’s thigh until Lori and Andrea’s continued attention became extremely painful to his over sensitive body. All he could do was whimper, to wrecked to even form words at the moment.

“Enough,” Rick and Shane said at the same time making the two women stop.

“Slowly,” Shane told Andrea but he was too late. She quickly pulled the toy free with a wet pop causing Daryl to cry out again. If he hadn’t cum when Daryl orgasmed he would have for sure looking at the boy’s red, swollen hole, slick with a mixture of Rick’s come and lube. He climbed down off the car and stood in front of Daryl slipping a finger into his slick opening. “So fucking hot,” he huffed as he leaned down and lapped at it with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Daryl moaned and trembled at the sensation. He felt Shane’s tongue slide deep inside him without much resistance but when he press his lips against his hole and sucked Daryl came undone and roared through another dry orgasm. His bound cock throbbing painfully with each heartbeat now as he slammed his head back with a thud.

Rick was painfully hard again as he watched his best friend rim is Omega and he couldn’t suppress his moan when Shane stood up licking Rick’s cum and his boy’s juices from his lips. He watched as T Dog climbed on the hood of the car with a coil of rope and began binding Daryl.

T wrapped the rope and knotted it until he had Daryl’s arms bound to his sides, legs tied up and open so that he was exposed and open with no way to cover himself or touch himself. The way he tied the ropes was so masterful that it was comfortable to Daryl but fully functional as restraints.

Daryl had been used and exposed but to know that he couldn’t cover himself or close his legs on his own volition or cover himself with his hands it was a different feeling all together. He liked it at first, it sent a trill of pleasure through him but his mind began to go to the past and bad memories started flooding his mind. He could do this, no one was going to hurt him. He kept saying it over and over in his head but it wasn’t working.

Rick felt the panic through their bond and stepped forward as T dog climbed off the hood. Rick leaned over pressing his forehead against Daryl’s. “Do you need to stop?”

“N..no.”

“You don’t have to do this sweetheart, I can untie you. I want this to be about your pleasure not forcing you to do something you don’t like.”

“I..I like it but…”

“You’re scared?” he said softly so only he could hear.

Daryl nodded his head. “Stay beside me?”

“Of course,” he smiled and kissed his boy letting his love flow and calmness flow through their bond. “We’re ok, you can continue,” he told the others as he ran his hand lightly over the bound thigh loving the way it trembled at his touch.

Maggie stepped up next and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Daryl’s thigh giving him a playful wink before slipping something into him that he couldn’t see. She watched as the first two round bulbs slipped in with ease, the third taking more pressure, the fourth had Daryl sweating as each bulb grew in width. She gave him a moment to adjust and relax before pressing the fifth one in, it was the size of a golf ball.

Daryl was trying to relax enough to take it but he was so full already every movement was pressing on something inside him. Rick was kissing and sucking at his neck and it was very distracting which allowed Maggie to slip the other bulb inside him. “So full,” he moaned, stretching his neck and letting his head roll farther to the side.

“One more darlin’, you ready for it?” Maggie asked not wanting to hurt him.

He chewed on his lip as he pondered the thought of taking another bulb of the toy. He knew it would be a half size bigger then the last one. “I can do it,” he nodded.

Rick had never seen anything hotter in his life than the sight of his Omega, eyes blown, voice wrecked, aching, swollen, red angry member throbbing in a way Rick knows has to be painful, and his sweet ass gaping, slick, red and sore from being used so much. “Such a good boy sweetheart. So proud of you,” he purred and kissed him, letting his tongue explore his pet’s mouth. He swallowed Daryl’s whine as Maggie slipped the last bulb inside him.

Carol stepped up and took Daryl’s throbbing erection in her hand gently stroking it from root to tip relishing in the feel of the girth and length in her hand. He was so aroused and needy from his inability to cum that his hips were chasing her grip with each move causing the toy inside him to shift and press against his sweet spot leaving him a moaning mess as Rick ran his nails lightly over his boy’s stomach. Carl placed the egg she had in her hand against the base of his bound sex and flipped the button causing it to vibrate hard and fast.

“Rick! Rick! Rick!” he cried as his body bucked so hard against the ropes they actually squeaked under the stress. Maggie quickly pulled the toy out, each blub opening him from the inside out extending his third dry orgasm.

Rick watched as Daryl writhed and whimpered incoherently in need and he knew he had to do something to take him down some so he lightly slapped at his aching member causing Daryl’s eyes to snap open as he cried out. “Focus Daryl, calm your body down and control it.” A couple more swats and Daryl’s body relaxed a little, the need receding a fraction from unbearable to just on the edge of it.

Beth stepped up licking her lips subconsciously as she looked at Daryl spread open and dripping. Maggie stepped up beside her and looked at Rick. “Daddy said since she hasn’t presented yet that it would be a good idea for her to explore a man up close since Daryl is safe,” she explained.

Rick thought about it for a moment and Hershel was right, in the state of the world today when Beth presents she needs to be aware of how things work because learning by trial and error today would get you killed. It would take several sessions to teach her what she needed to know but tonight they could start with her exploring the male body. “Touch him,” he gave his consent. “Explore his body for now and we will work on other things later.”

Daryl pressed his face against Rick trembling at his words, giving permission to explore him.

Beth experimentally ran her fingers over Daryl’s penis, gasping as it twitched at her touch. She placed her palm over it and pressed down feeling it throb against her hand and jumping as Daryl snapped his hips up to get more pressure on his needy erection. She wrapped her hand around it and squeezed watching precum leak from the tip on to her hand.

Rick heard Daryl whimper at the pressure she was putting on his dick and smile. “Loosen your grip a little and move your hand up and down giving a little squeeze to the flared part at the top when you go up,” he explained.

She worked her hand like Rick told her too and was soon rewarded with Daryl’s sweet moans. She loved the look of his body, hard and sweaty as he rocked in the ropes trying to get the sweet release he craved so much.

When Daryl’s noises increased in pitch and speed Rick told her to stop. He knew his Omega had orgasmed four times without cumming and he didn’t want to cause him injury. “Slip three fingers inside him, he’s already stretched and lubed so you will be fine.” She did as she was told and Daryl let out the most delicious whimper Rick had ever heard. “Now bend your fingers up and feel for a spongey spot, that’s the prostate, the pleasure spot of a man.” She felt around, poking and rubbing but couldn’t find it.

“Rick please,” Daryl whined pitifully. “Need to cum, please.”

“I don’t feel anything spongy,” she pouted.

Rick slid off the hood of the car and stood behind Beth slipping two of his fingers in with her. “FUCK ME!” Daryl moaned.

“Patience’s pup,” he smirked as he bent Beth’s fingers with his pressing hard against the prostate causing Daryl to cry out and slam down on their fingers. “Feel it?”

“Yeah!” Beth said excitedly as she rubbed and poked at it mesmerized by the feel of it and the reaction it caused.

Rick watched as Daryl hit his limit and tears began to fall from his eyes as his body became exhausted and depleted from all the activities of the night. He slipped Beth’s hand out of Daryl and Maggie pulled her out of the way. “Daryl,” he used his Alpha tone knowing how far down his Omega was and was proud when his blue eyes snapped to his instantly. “Are you ready to cum pup?”

“Please, please Alpha,” he begged. “I’ve been good. May I come, please sir?”

Rick spread some lube on himself and slid easily into his Omega moaning at the heat radiating from the used flesh. He gave him several hard thrust bringing him to the edge again before reaching down and tossing the condom Lori had put on him away and unfastening the cock ring. “Come for me Daryl. I want to see you let it all go.”

Daryl had never felt this way before, so stimulated, desperate, needy, and used. His body was so depleted and drained that he couldn’t even move his limbs, all he could do was lay there and let Rick take care of every aspect of everything. It felt like total surrender of his body and soul and it moved him not only physically but spiritually in a way he never expected. His orgasm ripped through him so hard and sharp that he sobbed as he covered his chest and stomach in ribbon after ribbon of cum.

Rick watched Daryl surrender and it was so beautiful, everyone got to see it and they looked on in awe. The sight of it and the clinch of Daryl’s muscles as he came sent Rick over the edge as he filled his Omega full and let his knot swell as big as it would go causing Daryl to whimper again.

“Shane,” Rick beckoned to help him cut the ropes off Daryl. Once he was free and Rick had rubbed some feeling back into each limb he pulled Daryl up gathering him in his arms. “Put a blanket on one of the lounge chairs,” he ordered. Shane put a blanket over an armless lounge chair and put the chair near the fire.

Rick tugged on Daryl’s collar twice and Daryl was too far gone to lift his head but he did whimper in acknowledgement. I need you to wrap your arms around my neck sweetheart. I’m going to carry you but we are still locked together so I’m gonna need your help ok?”

“Yes sir,” his voice almost too soft to hear. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck holding on with all the strength he has left as he’s carried to the lounge. He’s amazed by Rick’s strength as he carefully maneuvers them so they are sitting, Daryl’s legs on either side of Rick’s hips still leaving where he is knotted open to everyone’s view. He rests his head on Rick’s shoulder as his Alpha pets him and cleans him.

Rick accepts the plate of food and two bottles of water Shane hands him. “Thanks.”

“Want a blanket?” Shane asked?

“Lay it on my legs for now please,” he nodded.

Daryl was aware of people talking and milling around them but all he could focus on was the knot inside him and the bond with Rick. Rick’s soft touches and kisses felt like a salve on his soul and he cuddles closer trying to burry himself in his Alpha.

Rick kisses Daryl’s head and rubs his back before pressing some deer jerky to his lips. “Bite sweetheart, you need some food to get your energy back.” He got him to eat a couple of pieces of jerky in him then cave him some water.

He hadn’t realized he was as thirsty as he was. As soon as the water hit his throat it felt like it revived him and he drank the entire bottle at one time. He blushed when Rick took the empty bottle, “sorry.”

“You needed it,” he pulled him back to his chest and fed him some more. Soon Daryl was asleep on top of his Alpha, knot still full and buried deep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEAPONS KINK WARNING !!! OBSCENE USES OF THE PYTHON AHEAD!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick watched as Daryl, Glenn and Maggie made entry into the building making quick work of clearing the bottom floor. Rick, Shane, and Andrea followed quickly making their way past the first group and cleared the next room. They worked synchronously until they had cleared every room on the first and second floors of the apartment complex. Daryl and Glenn had found it when they went scouting a few days ago and it was almost too good to be true.

They had lost the farm almost a month ago and they were all exhausted and on edge. They’d driven all over Georgia trying to find some place they could stay for a while but they had no luck. Every place they stopped was overrun within a day but if this place worked out they may get some real rest tonight.

“All clear,” Glenn said.

“Let’s get everything up to the second floor and barricade the doors and entries,” Rick ordered. By nightfall, they had the old apartment building set up like a home and would have beds for the first time in months. Once everyone was settled in their own rooms Shane and Rick checked to be sure things were safe one last time before going to rooms of their own.

Rick stepped into his room and the sight of him, took his breath away. His Omega was laying on the bed, completely naked and waiting for him. He smirked as he took his jacket and gun belt off and laid them over a chair then crawled over the bed to kiss him. “I love seeing you this way pup.” He reached down and gripped is boy’s soft, velvety cock, stroking it once before squeezing it tight until he whimpered proud Daryl never broke eye contact with him. “Good boy,” he praised as he released the twitching member from his hand loving the shape gasp Daryl released as the blood pulsed hard into his shaft as the feeling came back. Trailing his hand down his boy’s thigh he was met with copious amounts of slick and his own erection throbbed in his jeans. He knew Daryl well enough to know that his boy wanted something special. “Something on your mind love?”

Daryl chewed at his lip nervously, “there was something I wanted to try but,” he blushed. “I shouldn’t,” he turned his head away.

“You can ask me anything, you know that. Do you need your collar?”

He thought about it for a moment and nodded his head. The collar made him feel safe and got him out of his own head. “Yes please.”

Rick gave him one last soft kiss before going to the bag to retrieve the leather collar. “Knees pup,” he ordered and smiled as Daryl scrambled to his knees on the mattress, head bowed and arms at his sides. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin on the back of Daryl’s neck as he placed the collar on him fastening it snuggly. “Who do you belong to the pup?”

“You Rick,” he purred and leaned his head to the side exposing his neck to his Alpha to show his submission.

Rick nipped and sucked on the claiming mark on his pup’s neck until Daryl was whimpering and pawing at Rick’s swollen member through his jeans. “You want something?”

“I want to suck you, sir, want to taste your cum as you shoot down my throat.”

Rick moaned as his jeans became so restricting it was painful, “Mouth only, your hands can be at your sides or on my hips, nowhere else.”

He licked his lips before lowering his head and mouthing the tent in the denim until he left a wet spot then sucked on the head of Rick’s dick making the Sheriff’s hips buck and delicious sounds pour from him. When he felt Rick’s hand grip his hair tightly he stopped and grabbed the denim at the button pulling back with his teeth until it snapped open then he carefully worked until he got the zipper pull in his teeth and pulled back and down at the same time giving Rick a triumphant smile when he’d succeeded in getting the pants open.

Rick chuckled and patted Daryl’s head playfully, loving how his boy took on dog like traits when he was in subspace. “Good pup,” he smiled and lifted Daryl’s chin. “I think you earned a treat,” leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Daryl’s lip letting the kiss deepen slowly. Daryl’s hands went straight to Rick’s hips as the Alpha wrapped his arms around him letting his hands move down to cup his ass. As his tongue warred with Daryl’s he slipped a finger deep inside him without warning causing him to gasp and squirm. “So wet baby, slick dripping out of you, cock red and throbbing, just begging to be filled and knotted”

“Yes,” he moaned breaking the kiss to pant for breath. “Want to be good for you.”

He reluctantly pulled his finger free and stepped back enough to let Daryl move. “Then suck me, boy,” he commanded. It too a few minutes and a lot of maneuvering but Daryl was finally able to get his tongue into Rick’s boxers and move them enough to suck the head into his hot mouth. Rick reached up and grabbed a hand full of Daryl’s hair and fisted it tight holding his head still. “Open your throat for me pup,” was all the warning he gave before he started fucking his mouth pressing so deep into his pet’s throat that he gagged with every thrust. “Relax Daryl or this is going to get worse,” he slowed his movements and ran a hand over Daryl’s back until he calmed down. “Perfect love,” he reassured then pressed forward until his dick slipped into Daryl’s throat. He kept eye contact with him the entire time seeing the tears slip down his cheeks as this throat worked to breathe and not gag at the same time. “Swallow for me Daryl, I want to feel your mouth close around me when I cum down your throat!”

Daryl moans and swallows feeling the hot jets of cum shooting down his throat heaving a much-needed gulp of air when he slipped from between his lips and leaned down giving tiny kitten licks to Rick’s still twitching member. He felt the Alpha tremble and knew his legs were getting weak so he straightened up and supported Rick’s weight as he lay boneless against him after his orgasm, still keeping his hands locked on his hips. Slowly Rick came back to earth and kissed Daryl tasting himself on his lovers tongue. Daryl was hard enough to cut glass but he never whined or attempted to get release allowing his Alpha to white out for a moment. “You’ve been so good for me, pup I have a surprise for you.”

Daryl blushed, still not used to being praised but was excited. “What kind of surprise?” He watched as Rick went to the chair and retrieved the python from the gun belt and took it over to the dresser and started doing something to it.

Rick had noticed for a few weeks now that Daryl would stare at the python whenever Rick touched it or how he would lick his lips when he gripped the gun in his hand. He really didn’t pay much attention to it until he was cleaning the python, using the stem to run the cloth through the barrel and Daryl actually moaned. It was soft but it was most definitely a moan and when Rick looked up at him he was biting his lip and fidgeting. He knew then that this was something they had to explore. He finished his task and turned back toward his Omega.

Daryl watched him approach with the python and swallowed hard fighting his instinct to back away. He loved the way Rick looked holding the gun, all Alpha male and all of it was Daryl’s. He whimpered as Rick stepped up in front of him and rubbed the cold steel of the python up his throbbing length, “Oh God.”

Rick smirked when Daryl thrust his hips forward pressing harder against the gun in his hand. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time now. Thinkin about how you will look, ass open and ready for me to use and instead of my dick, you get this,” he ran the barrel of the gun up Daryl’s stomach, over his chest letting it trail up his neck until it comes to rest on Daryl’s lips.

He can’t hide the wonton moan that escapes him at Rick’s filthy fantasy and it spurs him into action. Tilting his head to bare his mark to his Alpha as he licks at the barrel of the python the taste of gun metal harsh on his tongue. He carefully closes his lip around the barrel to avoid the sights cutting his mouth and is shocked to find the barrel is completely smooth. He doesn’t stop to question it or to thank whatever gun making God’s made customizable, removable sights. Instead, he went to work sucking on the gun just like it was Rick’s length and reveling in the filthy moans it drew from his Alpha.

The fierce lust that coiled in Rick’s gut was almost painful as he could feel himself hardening again after cumming just minutes ago. “Fuck pup, you’re going to be the death of me.” Daryl didn’t stop sucking on the gun he just looked up at him through the hair hanging in his face with the intense look he gets in his eyes when he is focused on pleasing his Alpha.

Rick slips the gun free from his pups hot mouth then kisses him tasting his two favorite things, his lover and his gun. “Turn around Daryl, on your knees, chest pressed to the bed, ass up for me.”

Daryl scrambles to comply pressing his chest down on the pillow Rick had given him, spreading his knees wide waiting for whatever his Alpha would give him. The thought of Rick bringing the python into a session had Daryl fighting not to cum. He had always found the way Rick touched the weapon, held it in his hand and rested his hand on it causally when he was just standing so arousing that it should be illegal.

Rick ran two fingers around the slick ring of muscle before slipping them in all the way. Daryl’s hissed moan was music to his ears. “You’re so wet, so needy aren’t you?”

“For you, need you to make me feel it,” he begged.

“Feel it?” He laughed. “I’ll make it so you can even breathe without feeling it,” he growled. Pulling his fingers free and smirking at Daryl’s whine at their loss as he stepped back enough to take in the site of his boy. His cock, which had been untouched from the start, was dripping copious amounts of precum all over the bed and his thighs.

Daryl freezes when he feels the barrel of the python pressed against his ass. Was this really happening? “Fuck me,” he mewls as the unforgiven metal is pressed into his body. Rick doesn’t give him time to get used to the sensation and he has to force his body to relax to accept it. It feels so strange, the metal forcing his insides to shift with it. By the time the trigger is nudging at his hole and the grip pressed firmly against his balls he’s trembling and blinking back tears of frustration. “Please, need.”

“You look so fucking hot right now. On your knees, ass high in the air, needy cock leaking and pleading desperately for me to give you anything. I could keep you this way forever.” He smirks at Daryl’s pitiful whine and released his grip on the gun, the weight of it resting on Daryl’s sack and the barrel pressing upward drawing out the most beautiful moan he’d ever heard. “Hold it in, boy. Do not let it slip out of you,” he warns and Daryl whimpers, clenching around the gun so it doesn’t slip.

Rick rubs a hand over his back to help settle him then gives a harsh smack to his right cheek admiring the red spot it leaves in its wake. He stroked, nipped and touched every inch of Daryl until his pet was mewling incoherently, begging him for release. He took finally took pity on him, “cum when you can pup.”

Daryl had never been so aroused in all his life torn between wanting to stroke himself to orgasm and wanting to please his Alpha. He felt like he was going to break apart into a thousand pieces and it was blissfully painful. When Rick gripped the python and pushed it down against his prostate his world shattered and he came so hard he blacked out.

When Daryl came back to himself he was laying sprawled on top of Rick so full of his Alpha’s knot and cum he could feel it leaking from around the seal and Rick was licking the bonding mark on his neck.

“Hey, there you are,” Rick’s voice was relieved. “I was getting worried, pup.”

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but all he managed was a squeak, he was so weak and drained. Gratefully accepting the water that was pressed to his lips he gulped greedily until his thirst was sated. “Thanks,” his voice was still soft but better.

Rick kissed him lovingly, rubbing circles on his back, “that was unbelievable sweetheart. You were so good for me.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before, it actually hurt” he blushed pressing his face against Rick’s neck. “Don’t know if I will ever be able to look at the python again without thinkin of how it felt inside me.”

Rick gets a very wicked idea and smirks before kissing the top of Daryl’s head. “Rest pup you’ve earned it. I will clean you up when we separate.”

“Love you Alpha,” he yawned, eyes already slipping shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Benny_Hatter! Hope you enjoy!

Rick motioned for Daryl, Shane, and Glenn to stop. “Shane you and Glenn take the back, Daryl the front with me. We clear the entire building before we gather anything,” everyone nodded and moved into action. Rick nodded to Daryl before kicking the doors open and waiting a moment to see if anything moved.

Daryl shot two walkers in the head before stepping in and stabbing a third. Checking to be sure nothing else was around before retrieving his bolts and following as Rick takes the lead. Rick stabs another in the head with his knife as they round a corner heading to the center of the store. It took nearly ten minutes but they cleared every corner of the main shop meeting Shane and Glenn in the center of the store. “I’ll be back,” Daryl said starting to walk away.

“Excuse me?” Rick asked, brow arched as he handed the list of needed supplies to the others who headed off in search of supplies.

Daryl shifted his weight from foot to foot chewing on his lip, “just want to check something out.”

“I’ll go with you,” he nodded.

“No, I… it’s not important. I just wa…”

“Daryl,” he warned, “If you want to look for something we go together, you are not going in a walker-infested shop alone when it isn’t necessary.” He could see the indecision on his face and realized what was wrong. “Pup,” he cupped his jaw in his hand, “I get it. It’s something you want, not something you need to survive right?”

Daryl blushed and lowered his eyes as he nodded.

“I think you’ve earned the right to get something for yourself pet,” he smiled. “Show me what it is.”

He swallowed thickly before leading Rick back outside and down the strip mall to a store that looked innocent enough from the outside but once they got inside Rick couldn’t hide his smile. The shelves were lined with sex toys of every type and he was so glad he’d brought his backpack because he was going to take as much as he could with them. He watched as Daryl searched intently for something, moving boxes and packages until he found what he wanted.

Daryl stood up and bumped into Rick, “Sorry,” he said, startled.

Rick took the box from his hand and looked at it. A bright pink, bunny vibe with twisting pearls at the base. He arched his brow and looked at his pup, this wasn’t like him. Was he missing something?

Daryl blushed bright red, “S’not for me.”

“Oh?” now he was intrigued. Who was Daryl close enough to that he would get a vibrator for?

“Carol,” he chewed at his thumb, “she asked if I would look here for one. She’s been here before when she and Ed were on vacation once so she knew it was here.

He laughed, “You are adorable you know that?”

“Stop it,” he blushed and walked past his Alpha.

Rick grabbed his wrist and pulled him back so that his back was against Rick’s chest, “let’s see if we can find something for us to play with?” He kissed his neck, “There has to be something in here that you are interested in?”

“I want to use whatever you pleases you,” he purrs leaning into the kiss.

He lets his hand wander lower past his pup’s firm stomach coming to rest on his denim covered crotch giving it a gentle squeeze making him moan. “You are what pleases me, Daryl,” he smiles as he walks them closer to a shelf that had beads and plugs on it. He watched Daryl from the corner of his eye and notices his interest in a fluffy, brown and white puppy tail with a rather large vibrating plug on the end of it. He took his free hand and lifted the toy from the hook looking at it closer. “You like this? Want me to put it in you and have you be my puppy?” He felt his pup’s length twitch beneath his hand in excitement.

Daryl shivered and blushed pressing he face against Rick’s neck, embarrassed at how his body was reacting to the thought of wearing the tail. Rick’s voice, his body pressed close and his thumb teasingly stroking over his length through the rough denim of his jeans. He was losing himself in the sensation when suddenly the hand was gone and Rick smacked him on the behind drawing a whimper from him.

“As much as I would love to play right now the last time we were in a vehicle with Glenn he was not exactly comfortable with me fucking you in front of him,” he smirked.

“Yeah,” he frowned remembering why they had to do that, Rick was attacked and Daryl went feral with anger.

“Load stuff you think we will use in your pack pup and I will load some of this other stuff for the others. We can share the wealth,” he smiled.

Daryl did as he was told stuffing several things in his pack as Rick did the same and soon they headed back to the store Shane and Glenn were in.

Shane looked up as his friends approached holding hands and he laughed. “What’s your problem Walsh,” Rick asked, unable to hide his own smile.

“You two leave us to do the work while you go for a quickie?” he teases. “Don’t seem fair to me.”

“Why, cause you didn’t get to join in?” Rick smirked loving that his friend was acting like his old self again. He slapped Shane on the shoulder, “If I was going to fuck him I would have done it where you could see. We went to check out another shop and I picked up a few things for you but now I think I will just keep them.”

“Keep what?” Shane asked, eyes flitting to Daryl who walked to the trunk and put his pack inside. If the boy belonged to him he would have him on his knees twenty-four seven. He didn’t think Rick was dominant enough because he was not a harsh Dom like Shane was so every time he saw the archer his Alpha senses kicked in and he had the urge to take control. He knew that was a mistake because Rick would kill him. He also didn’t realize that he was releasing his Alpha scent into the air until Rick’s eyes started to change.

Rick shook his head when the smell hit him, Shane was scenting and he wasn’t sure why he was the only Alpha around besides Rick. Was he trying to challenge Rick for Daryl? He knows Shane would never do that but his natural reaction is to ramp up his dominance to prove his Alpha status. He could feel the shift in his demeanor instantly.

Daryl laughed at Rick’s open show of ownership over him and the fact that he really liked it. He couldn’t believe how much he’d changed since the world went to hell. He was finally able to be himself now without worrying about his old man beating him to death or the disappointment on Merle’s face at how he was somebodies bitch. The apocalypse had actually saved his life oddly enough and because of it, he found his Alpha. He shook his head and started walking toward the back of the building.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rick asked, his Alpha tone prominent causing Daryl to stop and automatically turn his head so that his mark was facing Rick.

“I have to piss,” he held up his hands, Rick’s Alpha’s scent was strong and it made him dizzy. Why was he being so over protective today? He wouldn’t let Daryl out of his sight.

“Then do it here,” Rick said.

“But,” he blushed and frowned, not wanting to urinate in front of Shane and Glenn. It was one thing for them to see him in a session but he didn’t like anyone but Rick seeing him when he wasn’t in sub space.

Rick took three steps forward and pointed to the ground in front of him, “here, now.”

Daryl complied and went to his Alpha, head lowered in submission.

“Good boy,” he soothed his pet, running a finger over the leather collar that adorned his long neck. He was able to feel Daryl’s confusion through their bond and his heart leaped as he realized that Daryl didn’t even realize Shane was scenting because he was so open to Rick’s pheromones. He pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back with one hand using the other to press his head down on his shoulder. They swayed together until Daryl was relaxed and compliant in his arms. He used two fingers to tug the collar, “Mine.”

“Your's Alpha,” he promised. “Only yours. Shane’s scent burns my throat and it’s not pleasant,” he whispered realizing what was happening. “Only ever going to be yours,” he licked the scent gland on Rick’s neck and the Alpha started to calm a bit, eyes not as glazed and wild.

He melted at the loving the attention and ministrations of his boy. Eventually, he lifted Daryl’s head and kissed him passionately before turning him so that Daryl’s back was to his chest. He didn’t hesitate as he reached down, unbuttoned and unzipped his boy’s pants then reached in and pulled his thick length free of the fabric, its weight heavy in his hand. “You have to go, then urinate now.”

Daryl gasped and squirmed as he was handled with such surety and ownership as his Alpha scented him and held him in hand. “I… I don’t know if I can,” he whispered, embarrassed. They were not facing Shane and Glenn but even from behind he knew they could tell what was happening.

“Daryl,” his timber was low, his voice had a demanding edge of finality to it. “Piss, NOW.”

To Daryl’s surprise, his body was just as lost in Rick as he was because he released a steady stream against the side of the building. When he was finished Rick shook him off and tucked him away before pulling him to his chest and giving him a kiss.

Once he was sure Daryl was a boneless mess he pulled away and tossed the keys to Glenn, “You drive.”

Glenn caught the keys and hopped in the driver’s seat, the others followed, Shane in the front, Rick and Daryl in the back. The entire ride back Rick petted and touched Daryl until he was deep in sub space, his eyes glazed, body relaxed and his mind only on one thing, Rick.

Once they arrived back at the complex each grabbed their packs and went inside. Shane gave Lori the food they had found, Glenn gave Hershel the meds and Rick sat a pack with extra ‘toys’ in it on the table. “Share, enjoy and be safe,” he told them as they all dug in picking stuff out they wanted to try.

Daryl took the opportunity to seek out Carol who was standing over by an old registration desk. “Hey,” he smiled at her.

“Hey,” she looked at the group riffling through the sex toys, “see you found the store.”

“Yeah,” he blushed as he thought about the tail.

She laughed at him, he was so far down that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Rick and she could see Rick watching him as well. “Looks like it’s a good night for you?”

He blushed wildly but pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, “looks like it will be a good one for you too.”

She squealed and hugged Daryl before running off and grabbing Michonne’s hand and showing her the new toy. He smiled, happy for his friend to have some enjoyment in life right now. Looks like Hershel and Beth will be watching Carl now when he and Rick are busy.

Rick came up behind Daryl, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder. “You are a good friend, ya know?”

He shrugged and blushed, “Just want her to be happy, she’s been through enough.”

He couldn’t help the pride he felt at how wonderful his pup was. “Let’s go to our room sweetheart.”

 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Rick had Daryl strip down and go to his knees as soon as they entered their room. Once he was stripped, Rick motioned for him, “come here pup.”

Daryl crawled a few feet to him nuzzling against his leg and nearly purring when Rick reached down to pet his head. Puppy play was new to him but Rick had always told him he had dog-like traits, especially when he was down and he was excited to try it. Not verbally communicating was going to be a challenge, he didn’t speak a lot anyway but he did like saying his Alpha’s name.

Rick rubbed the pup’s back and stroked his hair taking his time to sooth his new pet. He let his hands roam over Daryl’s body finding all his ticklish and sensitive spots loving the way the pup’s body was responding. He rubbed his belly smirking when his hand came into contact with Daryl’s hard length pressing firmly against his stomach. “Looks like someone is a happy boy huh?” he teased as he ran his other hand down Daryl’s back and hip, slipping over the round globe of his cheek before letting his finger slip into the crease of his ass to rub over the pink pucker he loved so much and pressed against it. He watched Daryl lower his shoulders enough to push his hips out and open himself for his master. “So needy tonight pup.”

Daryl whimpered and whined pressing back against the finger still putting pressure on his entrance. He wanted to plead for more, to ask his Alpha to take him but he wasn’t allowed to speak so he did the only thing he could think of, he whined and nuzzled against Rick.

“Does the puppy want a special treat?” he asked as he continued to tease him.

Daryl barked and shook his body in excitement trying to convey how much he wanted his treat. It must have worked because Rick started drizzling lube over his fingers and slid two of them inside him making him moan. Rick worked him open, scissoring his fingers to stretch the muscles, curling against his prostate a few times making him moan. He saw Rick pick up the fuzzy tail that was attached to the large, egg-shaped silver plug and press it against his opening.

Rick pressed the egg to his pup’s slick, stretched hole and pressed it forward watching as the muscle spread to try and accommodate it. Daryl whimpered, slightly leaning forward a bit to get away from the burn at the stretch but Rick grabbed his collar and pulled. “Heel Daryl,” he warned.

Daryl stopped instantly at his master’s command and bit his lip as the toy spread him impossibly wider before finally slipping inside. Rick stroked his sides and back to calm, “that’s it sweetheart, so proud of you.”

Rick scratched his head and gave him a kiss on the nose. “Ok boy, you can do whatever you want while I fix us something to eat.” He stood, went the bathroom to wash his hand then stepped into the small kitchen and put some food on a plate. He saw Daryl crawl into the room far enough to be able to see him then circled and laid down on the floor.

Once Daryl could see Rick he laid down on the rough carpet and licked at his paw, content and happy. He was sniffing of something that had fallen off the counter when all the sudden the toy inside him started vibrating. He whimpered, unsure of the new sensation but when he moved the toy shifted in just the right position and he laid down on his belly. The vibrations were soft but persistent and soon he found himself pressing his erection between his body and the floor feeling his length throb against his stomach.

Rick kept watching out of the corner of his eye to make sure Daryl was alright. This was a new thing for them and he was proud that Daryl had made the full change into a pup as easily as he had. Daryl was really resilient and capable as a submissive and an Omega especially considering he had never been a part of either faction before he’d met Rick. Sure he had submissive tendencies because he was a natural but he was raised to fight those traits, told that they were bad and that he should be ashamed of them. Smiling to himself at how lucky he was to have Daryl as his Omega he took the plate of food and placed it on the table then sat down in one of the chairs. “Come here pup.”

Daryl crawls over to his master loving how the furry tail tickled the backs of his thighs as he swayed having to pause more than once when the toy tolled jostled inside him and sent shivers down his spine. He made it to his master’s leg where he sat back on his heels, palms on the floor and looked up at Rick.

Rick smiled and patted his head, “Good boy! You ready for something to eat?” Daryl yipped playfully and squirmed as Rick picked up his fork and took a few bites for himself before picking up a small piece of meat and holding it out for Daryl. “No biting,” he warned.

Daryl pressed his lip to Rick’s fingers gently lapping at the meat with his tongue until his master dropped it in his mouth. He chewed happily and swallowed as Rick ate several more bites, they continued that way until all the food was gone. Rick tilted a bottle of water to Daryl’s lips knowing he was thirsty and lapping it out of a dish would take too long. Once they were finished in the kitchen Rick put his dish in the sink and moved to the bedroom.

Grabbing a book off the nightstand he sat down in a chair and began to read, Daryl curled up at his feet. He read several pages allowing Daryl to drift and relax before he reached for the mini remote and switched the vibrator on high smiling at the mewling whine that slipped from Daryl’s lips.

His eyes snapped open wide when the toy kicked into high and he moaned wantonly as he rolled to his knees, elbows braced on the ground as the egg inside him vibrated in all the right places. His cock throbbed and twitched, arching up to smack against his stomach and he knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. He whimpered and crawled toward Rick resting his head on his master’s knee, whining at him, needing some sort of contact.

Rick closed his book and sat it on the table giving the puppy his full attention. “Something wrong boy?” The pup moans and shakes crawling between Rick’s legs and nosing against his crotch which is hard and leaking, he moans when he feels the pups tongue licking the wet spot on the denim. Undoing his jeans and pulls his straining length free from the binding material with a sigh giving it a couple of tugs.

Daryl nosed Rick’s hand away from his cock and lapped at the dripping head. He loved the noises his master was making so he sucked the mushroomed head into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Rick gasped as the hot mouth engulfed him. God his boy was good at this. He laced his hands in Daryl’s long, black hair and griped it in his fist tightly as he pressed Daryl’s head down until he gagged on Rick’s length holding him there until he squirmed before allowing him to back off for some much-needed air.

Daryl took a big lung full of air then began sucking him in earnest, his tongue working the throbbing flesh, paying extra attention to the vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue drawing out the most delicious moans from his master. He is so focused on what he’s doing and the toy vibrating inside of him that he didn’t realize his body had started to tremble with need, he was to focused on working his lover harder, moving his mouth up and down on the throbbing erection. He hummed adding to the sensations against Rick’s member and it pushed his Alpha over the edge. Rick bucked his hips up in several shape, quick thrusts shooting white, hot ribbons of cum down his throat. Once he was sure he’d drank down all that his master would give him he let the velvety length slip from his lips with a wicked pop and continued to lap at it to draw out his lover’s pleasure only stopping when Rick pushes him away.

“Good boy,” he panted taking a moment to gather himself after his orgasm before setting up in the chair. “Turn around pup, on your knees chest down.”

Daryl scrambled to comply needing to cum so badly it was aching deep in his gut. “Need,” he mewled not caring if he was supposed to be silent.

Rick reached out and tugged on the tail smiling as Daryl’s hips bucked at the sensation, watching as the tip of the vibrating toy became visible through his pets pretty hole. He continued the tail, watching as the muscles of Daryl’s ass spread from the inside out until the egg slipped free. He turned the toy off and tossed it aside slipping three fingers inside his pup’s quivering hole. Daryl rutted back against his hand trying to find his release. “That’s it pup, my hand is all you get to cum so make it work.”

Daryl angled his hips as she slammed back on Rick’s hand and finally found the right position that made his muscles tense and a trill of pleasure coil low in his belly. He was so close that it didn’t take long for everything to begin to draw up and explode as his orgasm rips through him, every nerve in his body firing at once.

Rick moans as Daryl’s body clenches convulsively around his fingers as he orgasms and he keeps working his fingers inside his pup until the over stimulation makes it painful and Daryl tries to pull off his hand. Rick grabs his hip to stop his retreat continuing until he’s pleading for him to stop. “Rick, please too much, can’t!”

He reluctantly pulls his fingers free and slaps the upturned ass hard enough to leave a hand print on his left cheek. “Crawl to the bed sweetheart,” he encouraged then helped him up on the bed rubbing his legs to help get the circulation flowing again. Going to the bathroom he grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both up tossing it aside. Opening a bottle of water he lifted Daryl’s head then tilted it to his lips, “drink love. You were so good tonight sweetheart, such a good boy, and a good puppy.” He kissed his swollen lips before laying down next to him and pulling the covers over them both pulling Daryl to his side so that his head was resting on his shoulder. He knew it would take him a while to come up from his sub space and start speaking again. “Sleep sweet boy, I’ve got you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edging, spanking, orgasm denial, punishment, Dom/sub, A/B/O

 

 

 

 

Daryl was stomping angrily out of the cell block, crossbow slung over his back headed toward the gates. “Where are you going?” Carol asked as he approached.

 

“Out, open the damn gate,” he snapped. Taking his anger out on Carol wasn’t fair at all but he needed to get out of here now or he was going to lose it more than he already had. Rick was pissed at him already because he’d finally had enough of Lori’s bullshit and told her what he thought of her. She didn’t care for his thoughts on how big a whore she was so she started doing little things to make his life hell. This had been going on for three days now and he was tired of getting yelled at for shit that wasn’t his fault. Shane, of course, was on his ass about not doing his part of the chores or leaving something open or out for anyone to get hurt on like knives and arrows. Rick had been fussing at him for not taking care of himself and eating but by the time he redid all the chores again he was too tired and a tired, frustrated, pissy Daryl was a grumpy Daryl.

 

Today had been the last straw. He’d just finished hauling buckets of water up for the wash and the kitchen and was headed back down to get some to fill the extra barrels next to the prison because he needed to get the hell out of dodge for a while whether it be hunting or going on a run somewhere. As he came back with two more buckets he caught Lori throwing all of the clothes down off the line that he’d hung earlier, yet another ‘consequence of his actions over the past few days’ handed down by Rick. He stomped over to her and plopped the buckets down on the ground. “What the hell? Don’t you have anything better to do like maybe WATCH YER’ DAMN KID FOR ONCE?” he shouted.

 

Lori smirked, “Awe poor baby, you upset because you have to do it again or because Rick believes you’re not perfect now?”

 

He watched as she tossed Ricks shirt onto the ground and stomped on it to get it super muddy. “Never claimed to be perfect,” he growled, “but I’m still better than you.”

 

“Is that why he’s starting to come to me and Shane at night now when you’re asleep?”

 

“Liar!” He knew that Rick had been wondering off after he was asleep but he didn’t smell Lori on him when he’d return. He did smell Shane though,” he frowned. Was Rick really going to be with them because he hadn’t touched Daryl in a couple of weeks, something Daryl had chalked up to them both being so exhausted and random things happening that required their attention. They had always managed to find a way before though and now…

 

Biting her lip to hide the smirk on her face as she saw the doubt and hurt flood the hunter’s face she realized her plan was working. “Now that I’m pregnant you know that he’s going to give and the baby all of his attention.”

 

“It’s not his,” he huffed. “Why would he care?”

 

“Because he’s Rick and he will do anything I need him to do and that includes leaving you at any time when I need him. Face it, Dixon, your life is in my hands so you better start learning to kiss my ass,” she glared.

 

“Ain’t kissin’ nobody’s ass bitch! You want him so damn bad why don’t we go ask him which one of us he chooses then there won’t be any doubt!”

 

“Please, I don’t have to ask him to know,” she rolled her eyes. Inside she was desperately trying to find a way to stop Daryl because she knew if he told Rick it would be over for her. “I don’t have to ask because he told me last night when he and Shane were making love to me.”

 

Daryl’s heart skipped. Rick had left their cell last night but he said it was because he needed to talk to Maggie about something while she was on watch. Did he really go to Shane and Lori? They were all close before the ZA and maybe now they wanted each other again. He reached up and touched the leather collar that was fastened snuggly around his neck. When he heard her snicker he snapped and did the only thing he could at the moment and threw a bucket of dirty water on her. He enjoyed her indignant screech so much he dumped the other one over her head. Of course, Shane heard her dying animal screech and came running just in time to see Daryl douse her with the second bucket.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” He snarled as he grabbed Daryl’s arm in a bruising grip.

 

“She’s my problem!” he yelled back not caring if he was being disrespectful or not. After all, it was their fault this was happening, to begin with.

 

“You are a real piece of work man. She’s pregnant!” the Shane scolded.

 

“It was water! You afraid she’s gonna melt?”

 

Shane’s hand twitched in his eagerness to teach the brat a lesson but he knew it would not end well so instead he puffed out his chest, scented the air and squeezed harder on the muscled bicep in his hand until Daryl whimpered and lowered his head submissively. He leaned in close to him and whispered, “Let’s go find your Alpha and see what he has to say about all this.”

 

He didn’t want to see Rick right now not with all the doubt and anger he was feeling but he braced himself for what was to come. Everyone they passed in the tunnels and hall gave them a wide berth and when Shane shoved him through the door to one of the offices they had started using as a meeting room one day a week everyone cleared out instantly.

 

Rick stood as soon as he smelled his Omega, the fear, sadness, and anger such a heady scent that it burned his throat and stung his eyes. When they burst through the door and he saw Shane’s anger and Lori looking a lot like a drowned rat he sighed and sat back on the desk. What was he going to do with his boy? “Problems?” he asked Shane, trying to hide his smirk at Lori’s indignant look.

 

“Yer brat threw water all over her,” he squeezed the arm in his hand even tighter and was delighted when he felt Daryl cringe.

 

“Daryl, here,” he pointed to the floor right in front of him.

 

Daryl tried to obey but Shane wouldn’t let go fast enough so he turned and snarled at him, shoving hard against his chest. “Let go asshole!”

 

Rick was on his feet and had Daryl by the neck instantly and forced him down over the desk. Leaning over his back and pressing his weight down on him so he couldn’t move he leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Enough Omega!”

 

The displeasure and disappointment Rick felt flooded through their bond and Daryl whimpered and submitted fully to his Alpha. He was pissed and hurt but he still hated feeling like he had upset him and whined softly, just loud enough for Rick to hear.

 

Rick held the position even as Lori was bitching about being too lenient with Daryl. He knew that everyone needed to calm down before they discussed anything because Shane and Daryl butted heads on a good day. Once he felt Daryl’s full submission he stood, keeping one hand on the other man’s back to keep him in place. He knew how much the Omega hated it but he had been out of line with Shane and Daryl knew it. “We are going to do this calmly, each of you will get a chance unless you start arguing then you don’t get a chance to explain anything. Shane you first.”

 

“I heard her yelping like a scalded cat and when I got outside I saw him throw a bucket of dirty water on her. When I asked him wat the hell he was thinkin he snapped at me and ran his smart mouth like he tends to do, so, I brought him to you.”

 

“Lori?” Rick asked next. He could feel Daryl’s muscles tense under his hand.

 

“He threatened, never mind,” she sighed dramatically. “Doesn’t matter anyway.”

 

Daryl tried to stand but Rick stopped him. He knew that Lori and Daryl were like gas and fire. “You can tell me or not that’s up to you,” he shrugged.

 

She went into a wildly made up story, “He threatened me and told me that he would make sure you were never around the baby. Kept yelling and saying that it wasn’t yours so you had no reason to be near me and Shane and he said he’d…”

 

“He’s right, it’s not mine,” Rick cut her off not needing to hear any more of her bullshit. “No idea why anyone would even mention anything like that to him, to begin with.”

 

Part of Daryl wanted to shout in victory but that nagging self-doubt reared its head and he wondered if Rick was just pissed that she told on him for hooking up with them. He was so lost in his thoughts he jumped when Rick said his name and told him to stand so he could tell his side of the story. Pushing himself up slowly, he turned to face his accusers. There was nothing more he wanted to do than be a brat and start sayin just how he felt but he knows that would end badly for him. “Same shit as always,” he shrugged.

 

“Is that why you’ve been acting like a two-year-old for the past three days?” Shane demanded, earning himself a glare from Rick.

 

“I haven’t been!” He heard Rick’s warning growl and adjusted his tone. “I haven’t been actin’ that way. I’ve done everything I was supposed to do but she,” he pointed at Lori, “went behind and messed it up again so it looked like I hadn’t. Today while I was carrying water up to fill the main barrels, which is not on my list by the way,” he glares at Shane, “she was throwing all the clothes I’d hung up on the ground and stomping on em.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I asked her what the hell her problem was and she went off on some tirade about how she was pregnant and now that you were mad at me and thought I was a brat that she’d make sure you ignored me from now on. Told her the baby wasn’t yours and she said you would still come help every time she called.”

 

“That it?” Rick asked.

 

“What Shane said was true. I threw the water on her cause I was so mad, two buckets, not just the one he saw and I smarted off to him,” his eyes were locked on the floor as he admitted what he’d done. He knew back-talking Shane was against the rules. If he had an issue he was to go to his alpha.

 

“Lori? Want to respond?” Rick asked.

 

“Why? I told the truth,” she swallowed hard hoping her fear wasn’t showing.

 

“Go to our cell and wait for me,” Shane growled. He could tell she was lying to him now and he was livid and he wants to find out how much she was lying about.

 

“No, I get to see his punishment, it’s a rule!”

 

“What?” Daryl gasped.

 

“Woah,” Rick stepped in the middle of all of them. “I agreed that the person who was wronged would get to witness and pick the punishments last time you two started this crap.”

 

“Exactly,” she huffed. “I was wronged so get to it!”

 

Shane was about to rupture something trying to keep his cool and wished he was an Alpha so he could have the kind of control over Lori that he had on Daryl. He’d give his left nut to be able to silence her with a look but he was her Dom and he had that control at least. Grabbing her collar he tugged on it hard to get her attention. “Go to our cell now or Daryl will get to see your punishment, hell I’ll even let him administer it!” She quickly fled the room with a huff and he heard Rick snickering. “What are you laughin at?”

 

“Hope she was worth it man cause I gotta tell you I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with that,” he smirked.

 

“I had no idea how bad she was. How did you put up with it for all these years?” he sighed.

 

“I didn’t I mean she was bangin you for half our marriage right?”

 

“Well maybe we both picked the wrong person to go for huh,” he joked.

 

Daryl spun on his heel and stormed out not stopping until he was at the gate.

 

“Daryl!” Rick growled as he stormed toward his wayward Omega.

 

Daryl cringed when he heard the anger in Rick’s voice and grabbed the gate intending to open it himself but he was too late. Rick had made it to him and he could feel the Alpha’s full force of power when he stepped up behind him.

 

Rick put a firm hand on the nape of his neck and started marching him across the yard of the prison, everyone staring at them as they went. He led him up to their spot in the south tower shutting the door behind him. “On your knees Omega.” Daryl dropped to his knees without hesitation and Rick was grateful for small favors. “Running out like that is unacceptable Daryl and if I hadn’t caught you at the gate you would have gone out there angry and upset! We both know that means you wouldn’t be on alert and you could have gotten seriously hurt or worse!”

 

“I..”

 

“No! You do not have permission to speak yet. I don’t care what the problem was running away is never the answer.” He moved a chair over and sat sideways it in front of Daryl and sat down. “Stand,” he ordered and Daryl obeyed. He could feel the guilt through their bond but he wasn’t going to relent no matter how much he just wanted to cuddle him and tell him it was ok. Taking a breath to steady himself he reached over and undone the belt holding Daryl’s much too big pants up and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles before pulling him down over his lap. He knew how much his pup hated spankings because he said they were embarrassing because it made him feel like a child but it seemed to be the one punishment that Rick could do that made a point that he didn’t forget. “Do you know why you’re being punished?”

 

“I’m a brat,” he huffed. The last thing he wanted to do was have this conversation while he was ass up over Rick’s lap. He knew his Alpha had left the door unlocked intentionally because Shane had the right to watch his punishment per their agreement from the last big fight they had. His feelings were hurt and he felt like he was being torn apart because of what Lori had said. He knew Rick didn’t want her anymore, knew that even if he weren’t in the picture that his Alpha would never go back to her but Shane is a different story. He saw the way the dark-haired man stared at their leader, the longing in his eyes every time they touched and how he would make up excuses for him and Rick to go out on runs alone. He never considered that his Alpha would return those feelings so he never really paid attention to how he acted around Shane. The more the pondered the idea the more it hurt and he was convincing himself that he was going to lose Rick or have to share him, either way, it wasn’t something that he wanted but he would do what he had to just to keep Rick in his life even if it meant being second.

 

Rick placed a hand on his back as he felt the overwhelming sensation that Daryl was experiencing through their bond. “Daryl?” He needed to get the Omega out of his own head and get him settled.

 

“Alpha?” His voice sounded as defeated as he felt.

 

“Last chance, do you know why you’re being punished?” When he gets not answer he starts in on the spanking. He doesn’t start slow or warm him up first he goes straight into hard, quick swats knowing that was what got to Daryl the worst. It didn’t take long until the pale globes turned pink then red under his hand and Daryl started squirming and whimpering. “You are being punished because you ran out while we were talking about what happened with Lori and Shane and tried to run away. If I hadn’t caught you at the gate you know that you would have been out in the woods without even telling me that you were going.” He lowered his hand and delivered the same treatment to Daryl’s thighs.

 

As hard as he tried he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “M’ sooooorry Alpha,” he cried. “W..won’t,” hiccupped gasps, “run away again! I’ll do better. I promise.” He went limp over the strong lap and sobbed.

 

Rick could feel the moment the Omega let go of all the pent up emotion and stress. “I know sweetheart and I believe you,” he soothed gently as he lifted his right leg higher and started on the sensitive sit spots. Once he was positive this was a lesson that would not soon be forgotten he gathered his boy up in his arm and held him to his chest. “Shhhh, it’s over now. All is forgiven pup,” he crooned and kissed his head. When Daryl’s cries have slowed down he reached into his pack pocket and pulled out a red shop rag that he’d started carrying, like Daryl always did, and wiped the tears off his face before standing him on his feet. Daryl reached to pull his pants up and Rick gave him a quick swat again making him whimper. “Corner darlin’, head touching the wall, bottom out.”

 

“But,” he whined, positive that everyone outside knew what was happening and could see him.

 

“Do you want another spanking already?” he arched his brow.

 

He lowered his head and shuffled to the corner to do as he was told. “No, sir,” he sniffled.

 

“Good boy,” he praised his pup as he picked up a bag they always kept up there. The south tower was their space and no one else was allowed to use it. It was a place they could play and not have to worry about being heard or caught unexpectedly. Just as he reached into the bag there was a knock on the door. “S’open Shane,” he called knowing who it was. His friend would never miss a chance to see Daryl red assed and bare. It would have bothered him a lot if he thought it was because Shane enjoyed seeing him hurt but he knew it was because of how amazing Daryl looked. It was a rare moment that someone else got to see him vulnerable and so submissive. He hated making the new rule that Shane could even watch punishments but he was so tired of he and Daryl fighting, not just arguing but throwing punches that it was the only other deterrent that he could think of.

 

“I had a talk with Lori and she,” his breath caught when he saw Daryl in the corner. “She umm, she lied.”

 

“Of course, she did. How could you not know that by now Shane?” Rick saw Daryl slowly start to move closer to the wall attempting to cover his backside with his shirt and he knew that his boy could feel Shane’s eyes on him. Walking over to his Omega he ran a hand over the stinging flesh causing his boy to hiss and stand straight up. Rick to the opportunity to wrap an arm around his chest and kiss the side of his head. “Just a little bit longer pup. You’re being so good for me right now,” he whispered in his ear as he gave the abused cheek in his hand a squeeze. “Can you hold this position just a little while longer for me?”

 

As painful as it was he couldn’t help but push back against his Alpha’s big, rough hand as his whispers sent shivers down Daryl’s body. “Yes Alpha can do anything for you,” he nodded loving the praise he’d gotten.

 

“Good boy,” he purred and repositioned Daryl the way he wanted him. “So you know she lied now, does that mean you are no longer upset with my Omega?” he asked as he knelt and removed his pup’s shoes, socks, and pants, placing a kiss on one of the heated cheeks before he stood and turned to face Shane.

 

“If you knew that then why did you punish him?” He was confused at his friend’s actions.

 

“Daryl, why were you punished?” Rick asked, never taking his eyes off of Shane.

 

“For walking out when we were having a conversation and trying to run away without telling you, Alpha.” His voice was still rough from crying but it was firm.

 

Rick sat down in the chair motioning for Shane to set in the chair next to the door. “Daryl, come here sweetheart.”

 

He moves instantly to follow his master’s command blushing and trying to cover himself with his hands and shirt while walking to him. He’s still so uncomfortable with his body and the fact that other people find it attractive that he’s very insecure and timid about it. He didn’t think it was possible to blush anymore until Rick pulled his hands away exposing him to his gaze.

 

He would never understand how someone as beautiful as his Omega didn’t realize it. The man was perfect in every way, even his flaws were perfection. He pulled him down into his lap positioning him so that there was no pressure on his bottom and he was cradled to his chest, limiting Shane’s view. “Got something you need to tell Shane pup?”

 

“M’sorry for smarting off.”

 

“One of these days you will learn to watch your mouth,” he snarked, feeling like he was above reproach at the moment.

 

Daryl tensed but kept his mouth shut because he didn’t think his ass could take another spanking yet. Rick, however, wasn’t about to let it go. “You got something you need to say to my Omega Shane?” he growled. “Seems to me like you enjoy pushing his buttons just as much as she does.”

 

“I was just breakin the two of them up,” he said defensively.

 

“Did you call her down or just Daryl?”

 

“He…”

 

“No, you know how she does him and you still blamed him for what happened Shane.”

 

“I brought him to you,” he huffed. “I didn’t do anything to him.”

 

“Yeah?” He pointed at the bruises forming on Daryl’s arm when he’d gripped it so hard. “Looks to me like you’d already decided he was guilty.”

 

“He pissed me off with his bratty assed mouth. Look,” he sighed, “We talked about this the other night. I know he’s yours and I am not allowed to punish him. Maybe I grabbed him a little hard and..”

 

“Tell him you’re sorry,” Rick arched his brow knowing how much it would piss him off.

 

“I..I’m sorry for hurting your arm,” he gritted out.

 

Daryl bit his lip and pressed his face to Rick’s shoulder to hide his smirk, grateful that the asshole had to apologize.

 

“If he apologized that way he’d get spanked,” Rick informed his friend. Try as he may he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Just sayin’ if you keep laying hands on my boy then you might have to be punished too.”

 

Daryl growled softly hating the idea of Rick touching anyone else like that. He was HIS Alpha, not Shane’s and he nosed at the gland in Rick’s neck to remind him of that, pleased by Rick’s approving rumble. “My Alpha,” he growled again.

 

Rick was confused by Daryl’s sudden possessiveness. “Easy pup, what’s going on?” Daryl didn’t answer just clung tighter to him. “Answer me,” he warned.

 

“I know that you have been spending time with them at night instead of me. Lori,” he spat her name, “said you were with them now.”

 

“Daryl, she,” Rick started but Daryl cut him off.

 

He sat up so he could look at his Alpha. “I know that you don’t want Lori but I see the way Shane looks at you and the things she said you were doing together.” He looked down at his hands, “I know that who you take is your choice but I don’t have to like it.”

 

“What on earth would give you the idea that Shane and I were anything other than friends? What would give Lori that idea?”

 

“Um,” Shane cleared his throat drawing both their gazes. “I might have mentioned something to Lori once about wanting to play again. Maybe she took it wrong and thought I meant permanently?”

 

Rick sighed for what had to have been the thousandth time that morning and it was still early. “I love you, Daryl, only you and I do not want anyone else. Not Lori, not Shane, only you sweetheart, understand? You are the one who bears my mark, my claim, my collar and my ring pup, only you.”

 

Relief flooded him and he latched on to Rick hugging him tight and kissing his neck. “I love you too Alpha. Don’t want to share you.”

 

“Lock the door on your way out Shane,” Rick said as a hint that it was time for him to go.

 

As soon as the door was shut and locked Daryl slipped from Rick’s lap onto his knees between the Alpha’s legs and nosed at the bulge beneath the denim. His Alpha’s moan was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard and he wanted to hear more of it. Using his teeth he popped the button on his jeans then carefully tugged the zipper down pressing kisses to the exposed flesh that was reviled to him. Running his hands along Rick’s splayed thighs he moved them up until they were framing the now hard flesh and ran his thumbs over it.

 

Rick moaned as Daryl exposed his hard shaft to the cool air and stroked him. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back becoming lost in the sensation and nearly came off the chair when Daryl’s hot, wet mouth engulfed him. “Fuck,” he hissed and bucked up into his throat watching as tears sprang to Daryl’s eyes. Regaining his rhythm his pup moved up and down his hard member working his tongue along the underside and prodding at that spot just below the head with each upward sweep. It wasn’t long before Rick felt his stomach tighten and tugged at his hair to make him stop. “On the mattress boy, chest to the bed, ass in the air, legs spread and I want you to hold yourself open for me.”

 

Daryl let out a half moan half whimper at the command and scrambled to comply. Planting his knees on the mattress he positioned himself as comfortably as he could and reached back pulling his cheeks apart and exposing himself to his Alpha fully. He had gone from anger and confusion straight into subspace in a matter of minutes and was in awe of his master’s abilities.

 

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle when Daryl squeaked as he lapped at the exposed hole. He laved at it several times before pointing his tongue and pressing against the ring of muscle, wiggling until he was able to press inside.

 

“Fuck me!” he whimpered and mewled as he felt his lover’s tongue inside him.

 

“Patience little one,” he smirked and blew against the wet muscle loving the way it twitched. Grabbing the bottle of lube he’d retrieved before coming over to the mattress and poured some on his fingers. “So beautiful for me pup, open and begging for it.” He pressed his finger inside until it was fully engulfed and wiggled it around loving the sounds it drew from his lover. Soon he is working three fingers in and scissoring them apart as Daryl mewled and begged him for more. Rick was purposely avoiding his sweet spot and any contact with his cock.

 

“Please Rick, need, just a little more, please! Need to cum so bad,” he begged.

 

“Like this?” he crooked his fingers and rubbed at the sweet spot drawing out the most delicious moan. He watched as Daryl pressed his hands to the mattress and levered himself back onto his fingers driving them deeper and deeper. Paying close attention to the sounds he was making and the cadence of his breath and hips he knew Daryl was on the edge of an orgasm and he removed his hand.

 

“No, no, no,” he whimpered, orgasm denied from him.

 

“Easy love,” he soothed, rubbing an upturned cheek until the tremors stopped. “On your back, knees up.” As soon as he was on his back Rick saw how red and swollen his cock was, pressed tight against his stomach leaking copiously. He couldn’t resist running his finger along it making Daryl whimper from its sensitivity. “Sorry,” he smirked and crawled between the splayed thighs leaning down for a kiss.

 

“You are not,” he groused seconds before all the air was pushed out of him as Rick thrust inside him. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated. “Wait, ugh.”

 

“Breath,” he whispered placing kisses along his jaw. “Relax pup,” urging as he kissed him deeply, tongue claiming every inch of his mouth. Once he felt Daryl relax he started moving his hips, slow at first then picking up speed until their moans and the sound of flesh against flesh was all encompassing. Daryl was the first to orgasm, body arching as he keened, cum painting his stomach and chest. Rick reached down and started stroking the twitching member to draw out his lover’s pleasure.

 

Daryl worked his muscles clenching down around Rick and soon he could feel hot jets of his Alpha’s cum filling him. He’s disappointed that he isn’t being knotted but Rick’s hand is still working his now spent member and it’s starting to hurt the over sensitive flesh. Before he can complain Rick pulls himself free with a wet pop and a wide plug is shoved deep inside him making him squeak and whine. “Nooo!”

 

“Yes, it’s going to keep my cum locked in you all day and if you are a good boy I might just let you cum again when I take it out tonight.” He listens as Daryl’s whimpers get closer and he’s actively trying to pull his hips away.

 

Daryl is thrashing his head from side to side torn between pleasure and pain. He needs to cum again but there is nothing left making his balls ache and the burning need feels like too much. “Please, Alpha” he begs, though he’s not sure what he’d pleading for. Rick responds by sucking his throbbing head into his mouth and something happens that Daryl has never experienced before. He has his first dry orgasm. It’s as painful as it is pleasurable, his body trying to release seed that isn’t there but the orgasm itself is mind blowing.

 

Rick was able to get dressed and clean them both up before Daryl came back around. “Hey there, was getting worried.”

 

Daryl could feel his naked body pressed tight against Rick’s fully clothed one. He accepted the water that was pressed to his lips, gratefully. “Thanks,” he tried to set up but Rick stopped him.

 

“No, rest first then we can go get some work done.” He kissed the top of his Omega’s head and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Rick?”

 

“Hum?”

 

“Did you mean what you said?”

 

“I’ve said a lot of things today, you have to be a little more specific,” he laughed softly.

 

“You don’t want nobody else? I mean I know some Alpha’s have whole packs and,”

 

“You are the only mate I want Daryl. I may call the others our pack but by that I mean our family. I have no intention of ever wanting or taking another lover.” He smiled as Daryl attacked him with a kiss.


End file.
